A Quiet Year
by seriesreader
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione finally gets to have a quiet year. But they, among many others, are not only victors in the war but also survivors. And the best thing survivors can do is to build up the life they had fought for. Credits to my queen. J.K. Rowling.
1. Prologue

"Really, guys. You know you don't have to do this. If you're only doing this for me, well… I don't think it's enough reason," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I think we'd be doing you a favor for not coming along. Us not being there would be two less guys who'll bother you and copy off your homework!" Harry said sincerely. "You've stuck with me through finding the Horcruxes and everything…"

"And besides how are we suppose to find decent jobs without NEWTS?" Ron said with a grin. "And I'd get to be with you…"

Hermione turned pink but couldn't help but smile back at her boyfriend's cheeky remark. She had always set her mind on going back to school after everything had finished. She wanted to finish what she started despite the Ministry positions that Kingsley offered her, Harry and Ron. At first Harry and Ron were elated with the prospect of being offered jobs without completing their education but once they heard what Hermione's decision was they seemed open to it too.

"We'd finally get to have that quiet year in Hogwarts we never experienced!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh well, if you really insist I don't think there's anything left to say…" Hermione replied. With this both boys embraced her in a tight warm hug.


	2. Starting Over

Since having been of age, Harry didn't have a proper place to live in and was casually invited by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to stay with them. However, treated as part of the family he was, he didn't quite feel right to live with them. Everyone was still recovering from the war. The Weasley's being a close-knit family were still mourning their loss of Fred and Harry felt that a frequent visit would be enough as of the moment.

After the war, Harry decided to go back to the one place he believe would be perfect as some sort of refuge and that was Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Regardless of the bitter memories that were made by the predecessors of this great house Harry believed that there are ways of purging it from further unpleasantness and filling it with something worth reliving. Besides there were already some memories that he felt were worth remembering inside the four walls of the Black's ancestral house. Like the summer he spent with his godfather, the rest of the Order, the Weasleys, and Hermione.

Harry had already invited Mrs. Tonks and Teddy to live with him after learning that the Tonks' place was destroyed. Mrs. Tonks who was staying at Lupin's small cottage with the baby was delighted with the invitation but firmly made it clear to Harry that this was a temporary arrangement until she gets the Lupin's cottage properly sorted. Harry couldn't be happier. After all he was baby Teddy's godfather and it was his responsibility to look after Teddy. Like himself, Teddy was orphaned due to a war against evil. And unlike the neglect Harry experienced with the Dursleys, Harry vowed that Teddy will never know that feeling and will grow up to know his parents and how they fought at the cost of their lives so that their son may live in a much better place.

Suddenly a loud crashing sound came from the kitchen. That would be Ron, thought Harry. Some of the Weasleys decided to help him prep the place for Mrs. Tonks and the baby that day.

"Hey, mate!" Ron said while helping Hermione up from the fireplace. "George and Ginny are coming. Mum's gonna stop by to drop some food later."

"Hey, Harry," said Hermione with a hug. Under her arm were some books.

"What's that you've got there?" asked Harry.

"Oh, just some books about enchantments on how to keep a baby-friendly house. There's also over all protective spells and how to brew some baby food and formula. Got them from Mrs. Weasley."

Harry did consider all these things but couldn't really wrap his head on how to go about it. It was just so Hermione-ish of Hermione to think and act quickly of these things.

"Thanks, Hermione. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it."

Another hurtling sound came from the hearth and out came George and Ginny from the green bellowing fires.

"Hey there Harry!" George said giving Harry a brotherly slap on the back. "So where does this demolishing start? I invited some decorator friends of mine to help you with the little tyke's room. You can choose the colors and stuff. Not to worry I have it all arranged don't worry about the bills. Nah! No, this is not for you, Chosen One!" George said, as Harry was about to protest. "This is for the little tyke. Second floor, first room to the left I believe?"

Harry nodded. George winked and left.

"C'mon, Ron!" said Hermione tugging Ron by the arm. She gave Harry a knowing smile and Ron a not so friendly one.

Ginny seemed to brush off the Floo powder's aftermath ashes twice as long.

Harry sighed inward. He knew this … confrontation was going to happen soon. It has been three months since the Battle of Hogwarts. It has been three months since he properly talked to Ginny.

Finally after running a hand in her flaming red hair she looked at him with those soft chocolate brown eyes. "Yes, Harry?"

She looked rather tired, Harry thought. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee I think. Black." She sat down at the nearest chair her hands clasp together.

"Here." He handed her a mug and sat across her with a brew of his own. She was looking down at her hands and the coffee between it, not drinking. "How are you, Gin?"

"Getting by." She looked up giving him a weak smile. "And you?"

"The same. Listen, Ginny…" He covered her hands with his and felt it rather cold and slightly shaking. "Do you still feel the same about me?"

"You know I do, Harry." She gave a little squeeze with her hands. "How about you? Do you still feel the same way?"

"You know that I feel the same way too. It never stopped, Ginny." Harry felt relieved saying this to her. But he could not explain why there was still some awkwardness between them.

"It doesn't feel quite right, doesn't it?" Ginny said with a smile. Harry didn't know what to say. "The war changed all of us, Harry. It'll just take some time to start over again. At least that's what Hermione said."

"Do you think we can ever recover from all the things that had happened?"

"I don't know. We can try."

There was another moment of silence but this time it was less tense.

"You must know I never wanted to leave you, Ginny. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way." He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand gently tilted her chin so her eyes would meet his.

"I know. I understand why you had to do what you did." She brought his hands to her lips.

"How about starting over again? What do you say, Gin?"

"I think that's a great idea."

They stood up and reach for each other for a warm embrace. Harry missed her flowery scent. He missed her flaming red hair and big brown eyes. He missed the warmth and softness of her body being near his.

He kissed the top of her head just to make sure that she was really there right where she belongs. In his arms.


	3. Teddy

AN: Edited a few here. Been thinking of shifting to first person POV for some of the following chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one! Tell me what you think. Thanks! ~ E

* * *

"Make sure to support his neck. He's already about four months old but I still worry. That's it." Mrs. Tonks was gently laying her awake yet thankfully quiet grandson on Harry's arms. "You're quite natural with this, dear. Very good."

Harry who had never held a baby before smiled at Mrs. Tonks' small praise and looked happily at his multi-colored haired godson. He was an adorable looking baby. At the moment his eyes were the color of bright amethysts looking up curiously at Harry, raising his small pudgy arms to touch his godfather's face.

"Hey there, little guy. Er – I'm your – er – your Uncle Harry." He brought the baby closer to him so he could feel the baby's soft little hands fleetingly touch his face. Teddy's eyes if possible shined brighter. He made gurgling sounds as if laughing. Harry smiled down at him and gently rocked him back and forth that seemed to make the baby squirm and gurgle with delight even more. And to Harry's surprise, between and gentle rocking and cooing, Teddy's hair turned black like his and his eyes bright green. "Whoa!"

"Yes, he does that with the people he likes. Molly burst into tears when he turned into a red headed baby when she came to help us with the packing." Mrs. Tonks straightened the comforters of the crib. "Are you sure you two will be alright? It'll just take an hour or two to get the last of the things up here. There's baby formula in the dresser. I think you've mastered the Heating Charm and Cleaning – "

"Don't worry, Mrs. Tonks. I'm pretty sure we can manage. Right, little guy?" Teddy gave another gurgle. "My friends are stopping by to see him. We'll have company."

"Okay, okay." Andromeda gave her grandson a kiss and hugged Harry goodbye. With a little pop she Disapparated.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Harry, he looks just like you!" Hermione exclaimed.

It was a little passed lunchtime. And after feeding Teddy with a warm bottle Harry settled his godson on his newly made padded playpen on the nursery's floor. Little Teddy Lupin was on his fours crawling (more like pushing with his belly, thought Harry) to his gray stuffed dog animal some inches near him.

"I guess you can say that. He mimicked me. Mrs. Tonks said it's his way of approving company," Harry said with a grin. His eyes were on Teddy the whole time since Mrs. Tonks left just a few minutes ago. They were still on him even as he heard the cracking sounds from the entrance hall below signaling the arrival of his friends.

"The place looks great, mate." Ron said who was leaning casually by the door examining the murals of the room that looked as if it popped out from a fairytale book and the frescoes of a sunny looking ceiling.

"Thanks to George. The paintings change as the day goes by. Reminds me of Hogwarts. There'll be shooting stars by the time this little one goes to bed." Teddy got hold of his stuffed animal and slowly crawled back to Harry handing him his most prized possession. Harry not quite sure what to do took both the stuffed animal and Teddy in his arms and started to bounce the black haired baby boy on his lap. From the looks of Teddy's babbling sounds, the little tyke loved it.

"Yeah. By the way I just noticed on our way up? Where the old bat's portrait?" Ron asked.

"Mrs. Black? I think one of George's decorator friends blasted the wall – felt like the whole house when he did. She's up in the attic with a permanent Silencing Charm," Harry replied. "Can't have that horrible women around while you're here, Teddy bear." Gurgle.

"Okay, you boys go down. Ron brought food for you from the Burrow, Harry. I'll keep an eye on Teddy." Hermione sat down on the floor next to Harry. And extended her arms to him.

"You sure, Hermione?"

"Yes, yes. How hard can it be?"

"Alright. Here, Teddy bear, this is your Aunty Hermione." Harry kissed his godson's head and gently placed him on Hermione's lap. With curious eyes Teddy looked up at Hermione.

Ron and Harry went down to the dining hall where Ginny was laying out the food. After Harry kissed her cheek (since unfortunately Ron was around) the three sat down.

"Been to the kitchen. You should start stocking your pantry, Harry." Ginny said.

"Yeah. Mrs. Tonks coming in with the reinforcements later. She made me make up a list of things I needed. Insisted I'd stay here with Teddy."

"Yeah, with your face around Diagon Alley, that'd slow down the shopping process," Ron said reaching out for some treacle tart.

"That's not for you!" Ginny said swatting her brother's hand.

Harry shrugged at his best friend who gave him a scowl for not defending him. "So how's everyone?"

"Incredibly busy. Dad and Percy are helping to get things sorted out in the Ministry, same with Bill, Fleur and Charlie in Gringotts. George is in the store as usual. Hermione and me visit him sometimes just to check or help him out if he needs anything. Some of the Order members are helping rebuild Hogwarts," said Ron.

"It's okay, Harry. There are a lot of people helping out. You don't have to be there." Ginny said lying a tender hand on his arm before Harry can say something.

"Yeah, mate. Besides you have the toughest job." Ron smirked. "Babysitting."

"It's not that bad… yet. Teddy likes me."

"Yeah, he might like you now and you might like him now but wait until the kid's going to have those toddler tantrums. I remember how we used to drive Bill and Charlie nuts!"

Suddenly there was shriek followed by a baby's harsh wailing can be heard from upstairs and before Ron and Ginny could react, Harry was out on a dash taking the stairs two at a time.

"What happened?!"

Teddy was sitting upright on his playpen crying his heart out. His cherubic faced scrunched and fat tears were streaming from his big green eyes. His front was messed up with what looked like baby vomit. Hermione on the other hand was hastily wiping her face from the same thing Teddy had on his front and was throwing loud coughing sounds.

"He threw up on me!" Hermione exclaimed more in shock and disbelief than anger.

Instinctively, Harry carried his grandson to the changing table, pulled out his wand and started some nonverbal Cleaning Charms while comforting the little guy. "You don't like Aunty Hermione, huh? It's okay, Teddy bear. It's her fault for tossing you around on a full tummy."

The baby instantly stop crying upon hearing Harry's soothing voice and started to gurgle again. Little Teddy was grabbing his toes with his chubby fingers and looking as if he was seeing this part of his body for the first time. It seemed as if the puking accident never happened.

"Is he alright?" Ginny said with a tone of laughter, peering from Harry's shoulder. Ron's hysterical mirth rang from the door.

"Yeah, his fine. Just an upset stomach." Chuckling he carried Teddy against him who was inquisitively looking at Ginny now, trying to grab some of her glossy red locks.

"Not so much now, thanks to Hermione!" sniggered Ron holding his stomach.

"Shut it, Ronald!"


	4. The Headmistress

AN: Hello! Sorry this was a bit late and shorter than usual. But nevertheless I hope you guys are fine with this! Reviews are very much aprreciated. Thanks! ~ E

* * *

"I have called all of you here today to discuss our future plans for the school. I trust that you have all read the memo I sent a week ago about listing down any suggestions you think might be valuable for this coming term." Professor Minerva McGonagall was standing in the newly reconstructed staff room. The usual lounging chairs and stuffy settees were cleared for the meeting replaced by a long table where the Hogwarts staff sat on one side facing the new Hogwarts Headmistress. "The governors have kindly informed me that we, the staff, are given the discretion to decide the fate of this coming school term. So I hope we will do our best with the influences given to us."

There were murmurs of agreement and several nodding heads.

"I will voice out first my suggestions and we will vote if we are in agreement or not. Majority wins. The rest of you will follow. First, the Heads of Houses will be as followed: I will assume both responsibilities as Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, Professor Slughorn for Slytherin, Professor Flitwick for Ravenclaw, and Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff. All agreed?"

Professor McGonagall raised her hand. The rest of the staff followed her gesture. The other Heads of Houses bowed their thanks.

"Thank you. Second, due to the highly tainted curriculum last term, all students from last year's term will be given the option to repeat or move forward from his or her grade level last school year. All agreed?"

Again everyone raised his or her hand.

"Thank you. Lastly, Hogwarts will undeniably still accept and seek out children with magical abilities for next term and the following terms afterwards, regardless of blood status. All agreed?"

Once again everyone raised his or her hand. Some even gave keen applauses. Professor McGonagall beamed then continued happily saying, "Somebody else wants to make a suggestion?"

"Er – Professor McGonagall, ma'am?" Hagrid started, raising a dustbin-sized hand. "Er – I was just thinkin' if it'll be alrigh' if we make some sor' of monument to pay tribute to those who – who fought in the Battle o' Hogwarts. Like a reminder for people or somethin'…"

"Yes, yes, yes! That's a brilliant idea Hagrid! I agree to the idea, how 'bout you lot?" came tiny Professor Flitwick's voice who was raising one of his short arms.

Everyone murmured excitedly.

"Well of course! What do you reckon should it look like?"

"Where do we build it?"

"I'm thinking the color white – maybe marble – so it'll stand from the school's ancient looking walls."

"No, not the west wing! Bad omen to build something so important at the west!"

Rather being cross with her colleagues' childish chatter, Minerva marveled at the sight. It has been a while since the staff was this excited about something. She raised a hand to indicate silence. The prattle stopped but the animated gleam in everyone's eyes persisted.

"Very well, very well. A monument we'll have! We'll discuss the specifics in our next staff meeting. Everyone is given the liberty to voice out suggestions. In the meantime, I will write to the governors of what we have discussed today. We'll carry on rebuilding the courtyard this afternoon. You may free to go."

And like one of the many of the classes she held, her colleagues babbled away from the staff room. Minerva hoped, happier from when they came in.

"Care to join us in Hogsmeade, Minerva? Rosmerta's been brewing some new spirits," Professor Sprout asked giddily.

"Yes, yes, of course. Been a while since I last chat with Rosmerta after all. But you go ahead, I'll just mail the governors the minutes."

"Alright, alright. Don't be too long now!"

Minerva McGonagall headed to the hidden gargoyle staircase. "Bagpipes." The staircase revolved and stopped as a polished wooden door came to view. Minerva McGonagall went inside the spacious office.

Not much has changed from the time her successors the great Professor Dumbledore and the misunderstood Professor Snape. The silver instruments near the entrance were still tinkling softly, the Pensieve laid undisturbed on its stone table. Probably the only noticeable alteration was the absence of the phoenix's golden stand.

"How was the meeting, Minerva?" the painting of Armando Dippet spoke.

"Quiet well, Armando. Everything's being sorted out." She sat on the high chair behind the wide intricately carved rectangular table and began to revise the minutes. "The rebuilding's almost finished as well. The Ravenclaw Tower has finally been restored in its proper state, the house elves were had just finished cleaning it out this morning and there are a few debris left in the courtyard. After the last bit is clean everything will be at its place." She looked up and smiled to her predecessors who were giving her approving nods. "The staff is planning to build a monument as remembrance of the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Really now?" asked one of the headmaster's from the upper wall of the room.

"It was Hagrid's idea," Minerva replied.

"The half-giant, yes? He was always a bit too sentimental than expected, don't you think?" Phineas Nigellus Black remarked to no one in particular.

"We would not expect less from Hagrid otherwise, Phineas," Minerva replied quietly. "Next term will hopefully bring back the faith of the students in Hogwarts," she voiced out with a sigh.

"Ahh, Minerva, that's where you are wrong. The students' faith in Hogwarts never faltered. I think that was proven in the war," spoke Albus Dumbledore's calm voice.

"Of course," said Minerva who beamed in her seat without looking up from her writing.

With her signature at the bottom of the short note, she deftly wrote her name and stated at the bottom of it: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy Headmistress.


	5. Brunch and After

"We'll be back right after dinner, Mrs. Tonks. Owl me if you need anything or send Kreacher, okay?"

Harry had Teddy's baby bag slung on his shoulder. The baby was snuggled up protectively in a light blanket. Both were ready to Floo themselves to the Weasley's Burrow for brunch.

"Don't worry about me, dear boy. I'll be fine. You two take care now." Andromeda Tonks planted a kiss on her grandson's cheeks and gave Harry a warm hug.

"Ready, Teddy bear?" Little Teddy Lupin whose appearance still imitated Harry's gurgled in his godfather's arms. With a smile Harry casted the Bubble-Head Charm on his godson's face, pinched some glittery Floo Powder.

"The Burrow!"

Both godfather and son were enfolded with bright green flames leaving Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"I think I did it right, mum. It doesn't taste funny or anything. I hope I made it just the way he likes." Ginny said, her eyes and taste buds in quiet consternation. She was surveying the treacle pie she just made. It was her third attempt since having been up early just to get it right. "Have a taste, mum, and tell me what you think. Mum?"

Mrs. Weasley has left her post on the kitchen table where she was mixing up the salad. She was standing near the hearth going over the numerous family pictures in their quirky frames that practically covered the mantel. Ginny noticed that her mother's attention was focused particularly on the picture taken some years ago where the whole family went to a trip to Egypt. Mrs. Weasley picked up the picture and dusted the non-existent dust on it with her sleeve. She stifled a sob.

"Oh, mum. Don't cry!" Ginny rushed to her mother and hugged her by the waist resting her redhead on her shoulder. "Don't cry. You're going to make me cry!" Ginny can already feel a lump forming at the back of her throat and the stinging in her eyes from unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, dear. I just can't help it sometimes," Mrs. Weasley said, clutching the photo and her daughter at the same time. "If only I could turn back time when you were all kids again, when I could easily protect you, never keep my eyes off you –"

"Please, mum. Don't do this to yourself. We're all still here. Fred's still here with us. Our love ones' never truly leave us, remember? Please, mum…"

"Oh, Ginny, dear. I know, I know. Who do you think taught you those things? He just had so much going on for him! I can't stop thinking the "what ifs'" if he was here! And I don't think I can ever recover from this loss – your dad and me. Everyone seems to move on so quickly and I'm not sure if I should be happy or worried. Look at your brothers! Bill's honeymooning, Charlie's off to train dragons, Percy's still fresh from his promotion, George is broken but at least he can pretend to be happy, and Ron's in love." Mrs. Weasley burst into heart wrenching sobs, the most grief-stricken that Ginny had ever heard. The same cries that she heard during Fred's funeral.

"It's okay, mum. I'm here. I love you very much, mummy." Ginny didn't really know what to do so she embraced her mother closer, hoping it'd give her some comfort.

It took a few minutes before mother and daughter recovered from the emotional tirade. With a fleeting kiss on her daughter's forehead, both went back to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley congratulated her daughter for her successful treacle pie.

* * *

"So when are you going to tell me?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter while they were setting the table.

"Tell you about what?" Ginny asked back, her expression confused.

"About you and Harry. You know you can't hide things from your own mother, missy." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter.

"It was never a secret. I know that you knew. It's only been a short time, mum. And with the war and everything that has happened in between… well, it's been difficult. But don't worry so much. We're trying," Ginny said quietly.

Molly examined her daughter for a while, reminiscing the times when she was about ten and couldn't stop talking about the famous boy wizard – Harry Potter – since she saw him in Platform 9 ¾. She remembered how Ginny would constantly ask Ron about Harry the summer after his first year in Hogwarts. She remembered the time when Harry spent his first summer with the Weasleys. Ginny would barely go out from her room or was extra clumsy and turned amazingly red whenever Harry Potter was within her visual vicinity.

"Well, just be extra careful, dear. That boy's been through possibly the worst there is in life. It will take more than love to heal his wounds. He needs time, patience, understanding and many other things he's been deprive of since he was born." Molly's eyes met her daughter's. She didn't know what to expect to see in them but there was strength in those youthful brown orbs. There was strength that has long been underestimated by her brothers and many others, maybe even by her, her own mother.

"I know, mum."

In a few seconds time a puffing noise was heard from the family's living room hearth.

* * *

Teddy started to cry as Harry and he landed on the Weasley's living room hearth. Floo Network never agrees with Teddy but it was the safest way to travel for babies.

"Shhh. It's okay, Teddy bear." With a flick of his wand, Harry dissolved the bubblehead around his godson's face as well as the dust that slightly soiled both of their clothes.

"Harry, dear! C'mon in. Here, let me have the baby. You can put the bag there. Yes, thank you." After Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hug she relieved him from Teddy who was still crying. "It's okay love, it's okay."

"Can I do anything to help?" asked Harry.

"I'll take care of Teddy. Ginny's in the kitchen, maybe she'll have something for you. Tables, I think. We'll be having it outside today. The others will arrive soon I'm sure."

"Okay. Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. See you later, Teddy bear." Giving his gradually placated godson a kiss on the top of his head, Harry left the living room.

"You okay now, little mister? I see you morphed yourself like your godfather. Barely recognized you until you started crying." Mrs. Weasley cooed.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey." With a hug and kiss on the cheek, Ginny mustered the most radiant smile she reserves for Harry.

"You definitely look happy."

"Maybe."

"Am I early?"

"Just a little."

"So who else is coming over? This seems like a feast," said Harry who gestured to the different dishes that filled the entire kitchen table.

"Well aside from my parents, myself and Ron there's Hermione's parents, Percy, George, and the Lovegoods. Dad and Ron are at Hermione's picking up her parents. I hope they arrive soon though. The tables aren't ready yet."

"That's okay, I can start. Where to?"

"The tables and chairs are in the shed. I'll get to you with the rest of the stuff when I'm done with this." Ginny pointed out to his favorite treat that was half sprinkled with sugar powder.

"You made that?" Harry asked, his eyes green eyes gleaming.

"Mhmm."

And to Ginny's surprise Harry softly kissed her full on the lips and before shoe could react he then strutted way, hands in his pockets whistling cheerfully.

* * *

"I still think we should Apparate."

"I told you, Ron, mum's not good handling with its after effects," Hermione whispered back.

"Now, don't worry about anything at all, Will, Mary," Mr. Weasley said to the Grangers. "Traveling by Floo Network is the safest way to go."

"Yes, Hermione already briefed us," Mr. Granger replied. Although both him and his wife looked calm enough there was slight touch of worry in his voice. This was the first time they would be travelling in the magical way since having been always lead by their daughter, their Secret Keeper to the passages of the wizarding world.

"Very well. Okay, Ron, you first. Just to demonstrate."

Ron rook a pinch of Floo powder from leather bag his father held. After making sure his head doesn't hit the Granger's hearth, he arranged his robes then said in his clearest voice, "The Burrow!"

Green flames engulfed him and he was gone.

Mrs. Granger couldn't help but gasp.

"It's really okay, mum. Honest. We do it loads of times," Hermione said reassuringly.

"Of course, dear. Okay. I guess it's my turn?" Mrs. Granger started. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her mother.

"Okay, so I take a pinch of this Floo Powder. It's rather quite sparkly isn't it? Yes. And I step inside the fireplace. Oh! I never noticed how dusty it is in here. Maybe you can do something about this, Mione, when we get back. And then I state my destination and then issue this powder thing. What's it called again?"

Hermione stifled a giggle. It was just so her mother to talk a lot and go through things, she was always like this whenever she was nervous.

"The Burrow," Mr. Weasley replied. He too, Hermione, noticed was smiling to the edge of producing a chuckle.

"That's with a 'u' right? Not like 'I want to borrow a pencil'?" Mrs. Granger asked, her head peeking out from the mouth of the fireplace.

"Yes, Mary." Mr. Weasley replied quietly.

"Oh, get on with it Mary! With been through this for at least a day now." Mr. Granger said. But he too was sniggering in the inside.

"The Burrow!"

"It's your turn, Dad."

* * *

"So why isn't Mrs. Tonks joining us again?" Hermione asked Harry as brunch began several minutes ago. Everyone was engaged in their own circles of conversation in the Weasley's long table.

"She's resting. Getting some well-deserved peace and quiet. Teddy's a handful. I mean I play with him and stuff. I learnt to make his formula and even bathe and change him but I'm nowhere near how she does it. I was thinking of Kreacher to help her out but she doesn't want me to."

"Quite understandable. Teddy seems like a behaved baby though. Well, except for that time he threw up on me." She glanced at the baby trolley that was position between her mother and Mrs. Weasley two seats away.

"He is now. Wait 'til you see him throwing a tantrum! I thought I'd lose it."

"I quite love babies. They are such lovely adorable little people. Did you know that some babies are smarter than an average adult?" Luna said.

"Really? I didn't know that," Hermione said politely.

"So what about school?" Ginny started. "Have you heard from Professor McGonagall yet? I heard we're suppose to receive a notice about the reopening of Hogwarts some time today."

"Well, nothing came in the mail this morning when I checked," said Hermione. "She finally gets to be Headmistress! I hope she decides to continue teaching us Transfiguration though. I really can't imagine someone else who will for us."

"I'm pretty sure if McGonagall leaves her post she'll hire someone who'll live up to her standards," Ron replied.

"Hey, you lot! You guys done yet? I want me some game of Quidditch!" George called out to them from across the long table.

The rest of the day was spent with more lounging, chatting and some good game of chess and Quidditch. Mr. Weasley showed the Grangers how to play with chess in the wizarding way, which the couple enjoyed immensely. The Lovegoods foraged the garden for the ugly potato like figure gnomes, Mr. Lovegood hoping to get bitten for luck. Mrs. Weasley was busy playing with Teddy and forcing more food down people's throats with her array of pastries and different cold juices.

The Quidditch game was played in teams of three. It was Harry, Hermione and George against Ron, Ginny and Percy. Harry and Ginny were playing as Seekers while the rest played as Chasers. The game had to end short without either Harry or Ginny catching the Snitch since Ron had accidentally hit Percy's face while passing him the Quaffle, giving him a bloody nose and a bruised forehead. Ron had apologized a couple of times to Percy who didn't seem fazed by his state maybe because he was too dizzy to notice. On the other hand Mrs. Weasley was ready to kill.

Dinner was something else altogether. Teddy started crying, which took about an hour for Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and even Mrs. Granger to placate. In the end it only took a baby-friendly magical firework display sponsored by George. In no time Teddy's eyes were glued to the colorful lights that softly popped once in a while around his crib. Percy looked much better although his voice sounded quite muffled from his blood-stuffed nose. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Lovegood, and Mr. Granger were in deep conversation about Muggle dental healthcare and airplanes.

At the end of the day everyone was well fed and happier with the plea sant turn out of the day's series of event. Ron and Mr. Weasley escorted back the Grangers to their place. The Lovegoods said their goodbyes; skipping on their way home with a handful of the garden gnomes they found that day. Percy and George decided to stay in for the night.

"Harry, dear, what do you want to have for your birthday? Maybe a little party? Invite your Hogwarts friends perhaps?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Harry was packing up Teddy's things.

"Oh nothing, Mrs. Weasley. You know me, I'm not really the one to celebrate."

"Are you sure? Just a little dinner then like you had last year. Please, dear, for me? It won't be so much trouble."

"Alright, okay, thanks Mrs. Weasley. Really."

And with a huge hug, she bustled to the kitchen probably thinking of the different courses she's going to prepare.

"I think he's asleep now," Ginny said. She was standing near the hearth with a sleeping Teddy in her arms.

"Good. I think today completely drained him out."

She slowly handed Harry the baby. Harry once again conjured a bubblehead around his godson's face.

"See you the soonest? That treacle pie was amazing by the way."

"Well, that was the goal, wasn't it? And yes, see you the soonest."

And with the kiss to both boys Ginny said her goodbye and regards to Mrs. Tonks as both the black-haired figures were engulfed in velvety green flames.

* * *

AN: This took longer because this chapter's longer than the rest I've written. As much as canon the story is, the names of Hermione's parents are totally my own. In Deathly Hallows, under the Memory Charm, Hermione's parents' new identities were Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Taking the first letters, I came up with the names Will and Mary. Names, I can safely say are the most 'normal' ones I could muster. In my own world of Harry Potter, Hermione's name was born due to her parents frustration of having an all too 'normal' name. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated!~ E


	6. One Eight

It was eight o'clock in the evening and Teddy was finally asleep thanks to Mrs. Tonks who was now reading the Evening Prophet and drinking some tea at the rocking chair beside her grandson's crib. Harry was busy putting the trash out with Kreacher after the day's cleaning. Grimmauld Place was looking less and less like it originally was before. After dusting off his hands he sent Kreacher to prepare more tea as he takes a cold shower. It was unusually warm today, almost uncomfortably so.

Harry changed quickly as he was looking forward to some tea and some cakes sent by people (most he did not know) as a token for defeating Lord Voldemort. Cakes and so many other things just to say. However, upon landing at the bottom of the stairs, to his surprise and annoyance, the doorbell rang. The doorbell's gloomy sound was echoing in ever corner of the once Noble House of Black. Right on cue, Harry could hear Teddy's cries from upstairs.

Who could be calling at this time? It wasn't late but he didn't expect anyone. Nevertheless, with a sigh Harry opened the door, hoping it wasn't bad news.

"Hey there, my main man! Just the chap we were looking for." It was George and he was with a cheerful looking Ron and a grave looking Percy.

After welcoming the Weasley brothers with some fraternal hugs Harry asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Before anyone could answer, Mrs. Tonks appeared on top of the stairs carrying a tearstained-face Teddy. "Who's here, Harry? Who rang the doorbell and disturbed the baby?"

"Good evening, Andromeda!" George said with a wave.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Tonks. It won't happen again," replied Percy, eyeing his brothers sternly who didn't seem to notice his gaze.

"Alright. Just Floo in next time, you know how horrible that doorbell sounds. Why are you here anyway?"

"We're here to take Harry out." Ron said.

"Okay. Well, you're big boys. Do whatever you want just don't get caught acting foolish, alright?" Mrs. Tonks said. "Now off you go and leave me in peace. Say goodbye to your godfather, Teddy."

The baby gurgled and both he and his grandmother disappeared in the nursery.

"Take me out where? Look its almost nine, I'm tired from cleaning the house all day and Kreacher's already made me some tea. You guys are free to join me. Anyway, I'm seeing you tomorrow, aren't I?" Harry said.

"Of course, Chosen One! Who would want to miss your birthday and mum's cooking?" George piped out. "But this is different. We're taking you out for some real drinks to celebrate the end of your seventeenth! Maybe that'll cure you from sounding like a housewife."

"Besides, mate, I don't think tea with Kreacher sounds like the ideal thing as your year ender," Ron added.

"I actually think tea's good right now," Percy said. He still looked uncomfortable and unsure about his brother's idea of a celebration.

"Shut up, Perce," George said. "Look, you guys seriously need to loosen up. C'mon. This is a one-time offer, Harry."

"Fine. Just let me get dressed. You guys might as well drink some of Kreacher's tea so as not to insult his efforts. He's in the kitchen."

"Alright!" Ron cheered.

"That's, my boy." George winked at the hesitant looking Harry and the three redheads headed to the kitchen to be greeted by an old but rather happy to see them house elf.

* * *

"Ready to Apparate, Harry?" George asked a huge grin on his face. It was clear that he was the most excited one for this event. Whatever it was, Harry thought.

"Yeah, but where to? Surely not the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked. Where does one get 'real drinks' anyway?

"Oh no, mate. We're taking you somewhere safe," Ron said

"What do you mean safe?"

"Safe as in a place where no one would recognize you." Percy said. "Which is if I'm not mistaken, a Muggle pub?" Percy looked at George's direction.

"No more questions for tonight. You'll side-along with me, Harry." George placed an arm around Harry who still felt unsure. He honestly did not have any idea at all as to what would happen tonight.

"Trust us, mate. It'll be fun. I promise," Ron said with a reassuring pat.

Three minutes have passed and the Weasley brothers and Harry were standing outside a homey looking pub on a deserted but secure looking street.

"I'll be back to pick you up," Percy said. Harry thought the oldest Weasley would disapparate from sight but instead he was walking towards a café at the end of the street.

As they entered the pub Harry noted that the place looked friendly enough and much bigger and much better maintained than the famous Leaky Cauldron. The wooden floorboard shone from the decorative yellow lights that brightened the place. The furniture was made out of polished wood as well. There were two pool tables at the middle of the room, a jukebox and some foosball tables. The walls of the place were filled with wooden frames of what looked like different shapes of shells in it. There weren't much people except some three middle aged men sitting by the bar.

"There they are!" Ron pointed at the far corner of the room, where a large booth that was occupied by no other than Harry and Ron's dorm mates and a guy with dreadlocks. In the flesh were Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Lee Jordan looking much better from the last they have seen them. They already had some cold bottle nestled between their hands.

It was a pleasant surprise. Harry couldn't have rushed any faster to greet his fellow Gryffindors with brotherly hugs and the widest grin. The group settled in the booth comfortably and had no trouble steaming up the conversation.

"Oh, man. It's really good to see you guys! How are you?"

"Great! Been up to Hogwarts to help out with the rebuilding a couple of weeks ago. Bet it looks like its same old self by now," Seamus said talking a swig from his drink.

"Yeah, it does. Gran and I went on a holiday in the south. My uncle who lives there introduced me to some Herbologists. It was pretty cool and fun. We even went diving!" said Neville. And Harry thought his friend looked like his old happy self again.

"So are you guys planning to go back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah. We all are," replied Neville. "Gran wants me to finish my studies and I think she's right, I'm looking forward to it actually. Hogwarts would never look the same to me but given the chance to experience it after the war, I would take it."

"True that. How about the girls? Did Hermione mention anything?" Dean asked.

"Being Hermione she will come back whatever the cost. The Patil twins are finishing. From what Hermione said, Padma, the Ravenclaw one wants to be a Healer and there are heavy NEWTS requirement for that. I guess the rest of them are coming back. Come to think of it, I don't know anyone who isn't." Ron replied.

There was a short awkward silence. The mention of twins tensed the air especially for George who was trying his best to pretend he wasn't affected by looking out of the bar window with an impassive mask. Also, the topic of their fellow Gryffindor batch mates made them ponder of the people who are not coming back to Hogwarts because they have passed away in the war.

Dean finally broke the silence sharing about the holiday trip he, his stepfather, mother and sisters took in Spain. "Anyway, how 'bout you, Harry? What have you been up to?"

"Oh, swell! McGonagall didn't want me near Hogwarts no matter how much I insisted to help. So I did my best in the other damaged areas. Also, I have Teddy and Mrs. Tonks over in Grimmauld Place so it's been a couple of sleepless nights. But it's alright, Teddy's really great."

"Probably the reason why he acts like a housewife," George said sniggering. "Barely leaves the house unless it's something to do with rebuilding, buying nappies and milk, or mum inviting him for some soiree."

"Wouldn't blame you," said Neville to Harry. "After everything that happened you deserve some quiet. We all do."

"Not that quiet though. Let's not leave fun out of it, yeah?" said Lee who and casted a knowing look to George.

"Absolutely! Now, Harry, lets get some alcohol in you and maybe teach us to play some of these Muggle stuff in here, eh?" George said. And with a call to a small blond bubbly waitress the orders were made.

They had a quiet round before chips and crisps were served. Dean ordered pizza, which the rest of the group never tasted except for Harry and Seamus.

"Wow, this thing tastes magical! I don't know about you guys but I think the one with pineapples tastes the best!" George commented happily indulging himself with another slice.

Dean taught them how to play pool while Harry busied Ron with the foosball table. The few Muggles around the place, including the employees in the pub didn't seem to be bothered with the quiet ignorance of the things around them by some members of the group. George experimented on the jukebox asking Harry for help with the Muggle money and song selection. The rounds of drinks didn't seem to end in Harry's opinion and he couldn't help but accept each drink that Ron, George and Lee thrusts on his hand.

"Do you even know what this is called?" Harry asked George as the redhead gave him a peculiar black colored drink that smelled strongly like rubbing alcohol. Harry's head started to feel heavy and his limbs languid.

"Ugh, not sure. But the tender man –"

"Bartender."

"Yes, him. Well, he told me that one's a winner. Go ahead, Chosen One!"

And the night went on and on for Harry but it seemed as if it were only a few hours before he felt his rationality glide and his consciousness with it.

* * *

"Harry, wake up. Wake up! How much did you give him to drink, Ron? I am so telling mom on you!"

"Hey, it wasn't all me! George was in it too. It was his idea! And it wasn't like Harry was not participative."

"Participative?! If I know he didn't even know what he was walking into. Look at the state of him! I'm calling Hermione."

"No! C'mon, Ginny. Give me a break. It was all good fun."

Harry wasn't sure if he was hearing the siblings' bicker right for he felt like a hammer was transplanted in his head to continually pound his brain into pieces. He was sure of a few things though. He knows that was on his bed back in Grimmauld Place. He knows the blinds of his window was open because he can feel the warmth of the sun on his face piercing his lids with its red hues under closed eyes. Speaking of eyes, Harry thought it seemed to take so much effort to open them. He was trying to recall his last memories from last night but his mind didn't seem to function well as he found himself drawing blanks.

"I think he's awake. Harry?" Ginny's hand felt his forehead as if Harry was a sick kid. Harry replied with an elusive mumble. "Harry, you need to wake up. It's almost noon and mum's going to want you in the house by then."

"Yeah, mate. Don't want to miss your own birthday party now, would you?"

"Go away, Ron. I'll handle him from here."

With a smirk on his face Ron apparated to the Burrow. He wasn't sure it was wise to leave his younger sister with Harry alone but Harry didn't seem to be in the state to do something mischievous.

"If you won't wake up, I'll throw an ice cold water over your head. I haven't got all day to baby you, Potter."

The stern voice did it. Harry hesitantly pulled himself up with the help of Ginny who handed him his glasses. For the first time ever, his glasses didn't help clear his vision. Everything was too blurry if that was possible. As soon as he was on his feet Harry ran for bathroom, feeling the walls for support and heaved at the toilet. He wasn't sure if it was Ginny he was hearing or his ears were just ringing.

"I'll prepare your bath." Ginny said giving him a last caress at the back after a few minutes of hurling.

"Let's take the Floo. I don't think I'm in the right state to Apparate yet and you definitely can't side along with me. We'll get splinched." Looking better than the mess he was this morning, Harry gave his redhead helper an apologetic smile.

"Serves you right for accommodating my brothers."

"It was actually fun when it lasted. I just wished remembered how it ended."

"You'll have Ron and George for that. Not so sure with George though. I didn't see him in breakfast today. Knowing him, he's probably worse than you were."

"Maybe. Hey, Gin."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me today. Couldn't have done it without you."

"Shut up, Potter. The idea of my mom's wrath would have been enough motivation. And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

Ginny's lips landed and his. It was like his seventeenth birthday present from her again only much better and with no Ron to interrupt them.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself again. With the help from Mrs. Tonks Harry's cake beat all his previous ones. It was a huge letter H decorated with the colors scarlet and gold with the numbers one and eight hovering on top. The feast was intimate with the Weasleys, Grangers, Lovegoods, and the remaining members of the Order. Bill and Fleur just arrived from their honeymoon both looking happier and tanned. And to Harry's surprise even Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and Hargid were there to wish him well.

There were no obvious traces of the after effects from last night's events. Only George, Lee, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knew. Although Harry suspected Mr. Weasley knew too but if he did he didn't show signs of disapproval unlike Hermione.

"You could have killed him, Ron! There is such a thing as alcohol allergy and alcohol poisoning, you know!" Hermione hissed.

"Alright, I'm sorry you're upset but, Hermione, he's alright. So drop it okay?"

Hermione did drop it when Mrs. Weasley was casting suspicious glances towards them.

The afternoon was spent with playing Quidditch and playing with Teddy who was still mimicking Harry's features. Teddy enjoyed the sounds of Exploding Snap while Ron and George played, giving a happy gurgle once in a while. Hagrid took a fancy of tossing the baby on the air giving both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Tonks heart palpitations that slowed a little when Harry assured them he had a Levitation Spell and Shield Charm on the baby.

At night they enjoyed a beautiful and colorful fireworks display engineered by George and Lee. Every one was on their backs on the grassy field some few meters from the Burrow.

This is the best birthday yet, Harry thought. He looked around field at the people he held dear as they gaze happily up at the adorned sky, the vibrant lights reflecting on their eyes.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry that this one's late. Been pretty busy with work and to be honest I had difficulty finishing this one but I made it through. Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this. And also, I just wanted to say thank you for the support, wether from the follows, reviews or just simply taking the time to read my work. I know I have minor errors but I hope you don't mind it much. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks! ~ E


	7. Diagon Alley

Harry was nervous. No, he was frightened. The last time he set foot in Gringotts was when he, Ron and Hermione broke into the Lestranges' vault and fleeing with a dragon in tow. But he had no choice. The only place he stored his money was in one the vaults of this white stone building. Right now Harry Potter needs some money for school things, Teddy's things, and other things. But getting money wasn't the only reason why Harry stalling outside Gringotts. The other reason is the one making him nervous… frightened? A letter from Gringotts was sent to Grimmauld Place saying that Harry was bid to meet with the Chair of Treasury to discuss important matters. What important matters? Harry had no idea unless it was a one-way ticket to Azkaban for breaking into one of the most guarded vaults. But surely if prison time was called for he would have been in Azakaban now, right?

"Hey, Harry! Sorry I'm late." Bill just arrived. After receiving the letter, he consulted Bill if the redhead had any idea what it was about. To Harry's dismay, Bill didn't have a clue so he offered to go with Harry just in case. In case of what exactly? Again Harry didn't know.

"It's alright." Harry was a bit disappointed really that Bill couldn't have stretched more his slight tardiness. "So who's the Chair of Treasury, again?"

"That would be Northrup. He's actually friendlier than most goblins and that's a lot for me to say. Don't have to worry now. It did say Chair of Treasury and not Security." Bill gave Harry a reassuring pat on the back and led him to a corridor with several wooden doors amongst the marble interior of the place. They stopped at the far end door that held a sign "Chair of Treasury". Bill knocked twice.

"Come in." A rather croaky voice said from the other side of the door.

The two wizards entered a stuffy looking office with walls covered with ceiling-high drawers and shelves filled with books and different sizes of scales. The table at the far middle of the room was full of parchments and on the chair behind it was a rather overweight goblin with a shock of frizzy white hair, long bat-like ears and a much longer and pointed noise.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Yes, I was expecting you. And, Mr. Weasley, so kind of you to accompany Mr. Potter but I assure you it's quite unnecessary. Sit down, sit down."

They sat.

"I hope my presence does not bother you, sir, however – er – unnecessary," Bill started.

"It doesn't. I only summoned Mr. Potter here today to simply discuss his additional inheritance." The goblin picked up one of the scrolls on his desk.

"Additional inheritance?" Harry asked baffled. As far as he knows he doesn't know anyone in the right mind who would bequeath him something.

"Yes. This meeting would have been scheduled sooner if not for the… pressing conditions last year and your undesirable status in the Ministry. You, Mr. Potter, would have been granted this," he held out the scroll he was holding to Harry, "shortly after your seventeenth birthday."

Harry took the scroll from Northrup. As he began unfolding it he discovered that there was more than one piece of parchment in it. Harry scanned briefly the different parchments, not quiet fully understanding what each one meant. Bill who was leaning over the documents gave a low whistle.

"What is it? What do these mean?" Harry asked to no one in particular, still scanning through the papers.

"Those are title deeds. A lot of it from looks of those documents." Bill said grinning widely.

"I don't understand. Who gave this to me?" Harry finally looked at the goblin that was giving him a pleasant smile as far as a goblin can go.

"In the wizarding world, real properties can be bequeathed in many different conditions. You, Mr. Potter, acquired Number Twelve Grimmauld Place through your godfather's will which was guarded by a centuries old yet powerful Allegiance Spell. Your parents' condition however explicitly stated that real properties would be given to you as soon as you are of age. You as of the moment, Mr. Potter, are a blessed owner of five different properties scattered around Britain and two I believe are outside the country. This includes the property in Godric's Hollow and a well-protected mansion in the south countryside which I believe is the official residence of the Potters, where your father once lived."

Harry was stunned and speechless. He didn't even notice Bill cheering a "Congratulations!"

"The Potter line is as old as the Blacks' and Malfoys' and equally as wealthy or even a little more so, if I may be frank. Your clan was a quiet lot, although a few members are known for… hmm… what you wizards call as blood traitors. Upon your grandparents' death your father inherited the titles when he got married but he had never fully enjoyed them due to the First War. The said properties are all well maintained under the Gringotts protective enchantments – except the one in Godric's Hollow whose damage would take longer to fix due to the use of Dark Magic."

The news was a far cry from getting chucked into Azakaban, therefore, the news was a good one. Harry never really cared about the wealth he had accumulated since he first knew of the substantial fortune his parents left for him. But to own something so important, something he can trace his roots from, the ancestral home of his father, was beyond Harry's interest of his deep pockets. This was a chance for him to discover things in the past – his past – that weren't gloomy after all.

"I just need you to sign some documents and you are free to go, Mr. Potter."

* * *

Diagon Alley was alive again. It was filled with people bustling from shop to shop, carrying wrapped parcels of different sizes and some caged animals. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny joined the crowd of consumers after paying George a short visit in famous Weasley joke shop.

After stocking their essential ingredients for Potions in the Apothecary, buying parchments, inks, and quills and purchasing some school books in Flourish and Blotts Harry and Ginny decided to visit Eeylops Owl Emporium while Hermione and Ron set off to the Magical Menagerie to buy supplies for their pets.

Now, Harry knew Hedwig would always have a special place in his heart. She was after all the only connection Harry had in the magical world where they both belong when he was stuck with the Dursleys for summer break. In a way of saying, she was not only Harry's pet messenger but also a loyal friend. But this was Harry's small gesture of moving on and he silently promised with a smile to Hedwig that he would not take an owl who couldn't deliver as good as she did.

The manager of the store was ever so pleased to have the Harry Potter in his store and led both Ginny and Harry to the most well-bred and beautiful owls, wasting no time to advertise their diligence. In the end, Harry easily picked the only snowy owl in the store. She was a quiet one compared to the other hooting creatures, she was slightly smaller than Hedwig but her eyes were in a lovely shade of lavender that made the black centers look sharper. Happy with his choice (Hedwig would approve, Harry thought) Harry got her a silver dome-shaped cage and some food and cleaning tools.

"What are you going to call her? Hedwig still?" Ginny asked while caressing the head of the owl with her finger.

"No. I think she deserves her own name. Why don't you name her?"

"Hmmm. Alright. Just give me some time."

They headed for the Magical Menagerie to find Hermione weighing cat food and Ron looking over some toads.

"Hermione thinks the beast is getting fatter." Ron said to Harry and Ginny.

"Well, he is. He hasn't got much exercise this summer except when he prowls around looking for more food." Hermione said.

The other three moved around the store while the bushy brunette continued to weigh food, thinking if she should get organic ones.

"Hey, Gin. Pick a pet." Harry said.

"What?"

"It's almost your birthday, right? Pick a pet." Harry said grinning. "I mean, I know you've lost Arnold…C'mon, just pick a pet."

"Oh, Harry! Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

When they left the store Hermione had a light stock of cat food (half of which were organic) and Ron got yellow ointment over one of his fingers that were stung by a poisonous toad. Ginny was extremely happy and proud with her choice of a beautiful sleek white cat with blue and green eyes that she named Lace. She named Harry's new owl Honor and the green-eyed boy thought it was perfect.

* * *

"So what did Gringotts want?" Ginny asked while taking a mouthful of strawberry cheesecake flavored ice cream.

After shopping for multiple things that morning they decided to take a break in Florean Frotescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The late Mr. Frotescue's son now managed the ice cream parlour. Mrs. Tonks dropped by so Teddy can spend time with his godfather while she shop with ease. Harry bought them their favorites and some baby yogurt for Teddy who sat on a high chair and was immensely enjoying the levitating spoon serving him.

"Just some signatures. Apparently, my parents left me some properties." Harry briefly explained to them what Northrup told him.

"Wow. That's amazing, Harry! Think about it, you can live anywhere you want," Hermione said.

"Yeah but I honestly don't know what to do with it all. I'm doing just fine in Grimmauld Place. Maybe visit the places and hopefully find out about my family history after Hogwarts," Harry replied quietly.

"That's great, mate. If you need any help, we're always here. We could even talk to Aunt Muriel. She's ancient, nosy as hell but has a knack of remembering people outside her own family. She probably knew your grandparents or someone from your family." Ron offered.

"Mhmm, Ron's right." Ginny seconded.

Teddy began to shift uncomfortably in his high chair. Apparently, his baby yogurt was long gone and the levitating spoon was feeding him nothing. The baby metamorphmagus managed to soil not only his bib, but based from the change of smell in the air, his nappy as well.

"I'll clean him up. C'mon, Teddy bear." Harry pulled his godson from the high chair and grabbed his baby bag.

"D'you need help?" Ginny asked.

"No, it's okay. I can manage." And Harry disappeared to the shop's lavatory.

"He's great with Teddy, isn't he? I've never seen Harry so…gentle." Hermione wondered out loud.

"Yeah, he might just smuggle the little tyke on our way to Hogwarts," Ron interjected mildly.

* * *

AN: A bit off canon with Ron and Harry going back to Hogwarts for their final year. The idea of Harry having a normal year in Hogwarts just simply gives me comfort and I always felt like he deserved one even though he was never meant to have one. Hence, the fic right? I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Thanks! ~ E


	8. The Day Before

It always starts with the battle scene before he went to the Forbidden Forest. Then the scene shifts to the lifeless bodies of Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin and so many others. He hears his mother's cry for mercy and Hermione's tortuous screams echoing in the Malfoy dungeons. He feels a blanket of coldness paralyzing his body, immobilizing him from saving the people he cared about. Voldemort was going to kill all of them and Harry couldn't do anything about it.

"No!"

Harry woke up with a start his body covered in cold sweat and his face tearstained. Nightmares again. He usually took a sleeping potion to help him sleep since the war but as weeks passed Harry seemed to become gradually immune to it. That or for the reason that he will be going back to Hogwarts where it all happened.

He checked the time and it was only four in the morning. Seeing no reason to waste his last day in Grimmauld Place before going back to Hogwarts, Harry turned on the light of his bedside table and took two bulky photo albums from its drawer. The first one, covered in shiny brown leather, was from long ago; the one Hagrid gave to him, the one filled mostly of his parents' pictures and some relatives he suppose. For the past years since Harry received it, he added some photos of him and his friends, the Weasley family and some special occasions that was chanced by a camera, like the time Gryffindor first won the Quidditch Cup since he started in Hogwarts.

The other album was much bigger and was covered with dark green leather. He made the album recently with the help of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and many other people. Each page of the album was dedicated to a person they lost in the war. Each picture had a caption or some messages from different people, decorated to the fancy of how people perceived them. Looking over the photos gave Harry both the feelings of loss and hope. After giving a silent prayer of thanks to each of the lively faces, he packed them inside his trunk, which was ready almost a week now.

* * *

"You're up early." Ginny said emerging from the kitchen's hearth, dusting off ash and soot.

"You're here early." Indeed, it was just turned six in the morning. Harry didn't expect her until eight today.

Giving him a good morning kiss Ginny replied, "Was planning to give you some breakfast and bed treatment."

"Really? What for?"

"Because I want to. Be a real girlfriend for once."

"You're always real to me, Gin. Maybe I should start taking you out on dates and be a real boyfriend for once." Harry said grinning, thinking of how he got so lucky.

"I like the sound of that." She gave him a radiant smile; the one Harry fondly thought that was only reserved for him. The one that made him forget about the nightmares that woke him.

"What's that for?" Ginny asked pointing at the kitchen counter that was filled with vegetables, fruits, some condiments and small empty glass bottles.

"Teddy's baby food. I borrowed one of your mum's homemade baby food cookbooks. I don't want Mrs. Tonks troubling herself with this and you know how she doesn't like Kreacher helping her with Ted. At most two month's stock I think." Harry started mashing an apple with some Muggle utensil Ginny didn't recognized.

"You're spoiling that kid rotten."

"I know. Now help me finish and you can surprise me with your breakfast in bed."

* * *

The café where the Grangers usually spent their afternoon looked just the same as Hermione remembered it from almost ten years back when it first opened. As always they sat outside under the shade of the big white umbrella of the shop.

Mrs. Mallory, a beautiful tanned skinned middle-aged woman owned the café and knew the Grangers well. They were her favorite customers, as Mrs. Granger would like to think, so it was no surprise that she went out to serve them herself once the small family arrived.

"Ah, Hermione! You here. You not going to boarding school yet?" Mrs. Mallory said in her heavily accented gentle voice. She was serving the Grangers some complimentary breadsticks and handing them each a menu.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow for my last year." Hermione replied quietly.

"Oh! Are you to study here for university? You remember my daughter Kanda? She taking medicine. Wants to be doctor like her papa. Very smart, very smart my Kanda."

"That's great, Mali. Did she choose a university yet?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"It was hard. All accepted her but she going to Oxford like her papa. Very smart, very smart my Kanda."

"Well, congratulations to you and your family. I hope Kanda will be happy in Oxford." Mr. Granger said.

Mrs. Mallory left throwing praises and skipping slightly. She didn't even notice that Hermione didn't answer her question, which was okay because Hermione wouldn't have an answer – a proper and believable one at least.

When their orders were served Hermione expected her dad to disappear behind his newspaper and her mom with her book but to her surprise they seemed eager to talk.

"Speaking of school, have you thought about possible careers after Hogwarts, dear?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Oh yes. I thought about it since fourth year actually. I plan to work in the Ministry of Magic. I narrowed it down to either in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures or the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And don't worry about 'field' work." Hermione quickly added as she saw a bubbling panic in her parents' eyes. She knew they were thinking of her running around taming dragons and freeing elves or living in the woods for months to catch and duel with dark wizards. "I don't think I can do any more of that unless absolutely necessary. But I thought more on the parliamentary position in the Ministry."

"Good. I mean, whatever you want to pursue, dear, you know me and your dad will support you." Mrs. Granger brushed a soft hand on her only daughter's cheek and gently pulled one of her curls.

"I know, mum. And I am eternally grateful I have you as parents. I couldn't have asked for better parents. I know it hasn't been easy for you guys to have me as a daughter. I sometimes wished you had another one that's non-magic like you so she can live up to your dreams." Hermione said giving her parents a sad smile.

"What? What do you mean, dear?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Oh, dad. Like I said, I know it hasn't been easy for you. I know it wasn't easy to explain to Nana and Granddad about me being magical. I know it wasn't easy for you to not tell the rest of the family about me being magical. I know it wasn't easy to lie to your friends about me going to a foreign boarding school. I know because I had to lie to some of my friends here about it and we know that didn't turn well. You can't even brag about my top marks because who else would understand 'my daughter got ten O.W.L's'? I know that before any of us knew I was magical you had hopes and dreams of me going to a good university and maybe take dentistry or medicine like Kanda. Maybe I'd expand the family clinic. I know because I had those hopes and dreams too." Hermione was softly crying now and so was Mrs. Granger who was holding her close.

"Oh, honey…"

"I'm not sorry I'm a witch but I'm sorry for depriving you of the things that are normal here. And I'm still sorry for keeping you in the dark when bad things were happening."

"Hermione, dear, listen to me," Mr. Granger's voice was thick with emotion. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to your mother and I. We don't care a bit for not being normal here because we got something so much more than what we bargained for. We got something magical and we're over the clouds about it."

"We love you even more because of it. You're the perfect daughter, darling." Mrs. Granger added, hugging her daughter closer.

"Just promise us next time if there's trouble, know that your mother and I can handle it." Mr. Granger kissed the tops of her daughter's hair.

"Okay. I promise."

* * *

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes closed about half an hour ago. The three assistants that the shop had now literally had to push some kids out of the store but not after reminding them that the shop did have mail order services if they wanted to buy more of the merchandise. It was indeed a very busy day since the Hogwarts Express will be leaving tomorrow and everyone was frenzying over last minute shopping.

Ron had fun with the customers today. He did most of the advertising in the defense objects that the shop sold, telling tales to the curious customers of his experiences with the merchandise.

"You're coming for dinner, right? Mum's expecting everyone," said Ron to his brother. And by everyone, he meant the whole Weasley family, the ones with red hair. Harry and Hermione decided to stay with their families – well, Harry with Mrs. Tonks and Teddy.

"I don't know…"

"You can't keep hiding here, you know. C'mon, even Charlie is going to be there."

"Alright. Just let me change first." George disappeared to the staircase that led to the flat he once shared with his twin.

It was hard for everyone in the family but it no denying that it was hardest for George. Sure, George can at least pretend to be happy, produce a laugh, and in some days be genuinely fine and be his old self but Ron knew better. There were also moments that George seemed so far away, lost, his face either passive or just staring into space. But Ron knew that his brother felt most happy in the shop and that's why he visits often and tries to help out for free. It was in the shop he had his brother feeling and looking whole again.

"Mr. Weasley, we've finished casting the Protective and Preserving Spells. We're heading out now." one of the assistants said.

"Oh yeah sure. I'll tell George. Great job today, guys. I'll talk to George about fattening up your bonus for putting on some extra hours today."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Weasley!" And with the shop's door tinkling, the trio in magenta uniform left.

"They're gone? Thank goodness, I thought they'd stay a while longer and gang up on me about a raise." George said emerging from the stairs.

"I told them that you would, at least for today's work. The shop did run pretty smoothly today and we've sold out more than half of the products."

"Maybe I will then. It's hard to keep good people like that but it's unlikely other stores will pirate them. We're at our peak and I plan to stay there."

"Plan huh? Tell me more about this plan of staying on top."

"Only if you tell me about your plans after Hogwarts. Where's Ickle Ronniekins heading after, eh?" Although Ron was a few inches taller than his brother George still managed to give him a playful rub on the head.

"Ugh. Get off!" He shrugged off his brother and gave him a half-annoyed and half-grinning look. "Me and Harry plan to sign up for Auror training. Since fifth year really."

"Ah! An Auror in the family! That'll be the first. Mum and dad would be proud and worried."

"Yeah, well after five kids out of Hogwarts I think they've grasp the concept that they can't control our lives. At least I hope mum does."

"She'll grow into it. How about our little sister? Any idea what she'll do?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think she wants to work for the Ministry though."

"Yeah, imagine Ginny doing desk job. She'll go crazy! And speaking of which, she's spending an awful lot of time in Grimmauld Place."

"Don't worry about her. She can take care of herself and we all know Harry. He wouldn't do something that will get him hexed with a male-ful of Weasleys."

"Wow, Ron. I'm surprised you're actually okay with this."

This was one of the moments Ron lived for. Having a normal conversation with his wholesome brother about how great their family is. Catching up like two best friends strolling the streets of Diagon Alley with arms on each other's shoulders.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it's late but I hope this one's worth the wait. I hope you enjoyed this one! Feel free to review! Thanks ~ E


	9. Return to Hogwarts Part I

Harry woke up early. He wasn't sure if he did get sleep at all. It was five in the morning and the plan was to meet at the Platform 9 ¾ by ten thirty. He showered and got dressed, double checked his things and laid out food for Honor who just came back from stretching her wings, ready to get some sleep of her own.

Harry was on his way downstairs to help Kreacher for breakfast when he heard muffled cries from the nursery. Teddy was sitting upright on his crib, his small fists around the wooden bars crying and hiccupping softly.

"Woke up at the wrong side of the bed, didn't you?" Upon seeing Harry, the baby raised his hands to his godfather still crying softly. Harry scooped up his godson, checking his diaper and preceded to the baby's bathroom.

Thirty minutes later the duo smelled like baby powder and soap. Teddy was on his high chair enjoying his baby oats and minced bananas while Harry fed him. Kreacher was diligently preparing the table for breakfast.

"Does Master Harry want orange or lemon juice?" Kreacher asked.

"Orange. That would be all, Kreacher. You may eat afterwards. Thanks." With a low bow the house elf left the dining room for the kitchen.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Teddy bear." Harry said, directing his attention back to his godson who looked up at him curiously. "But don't worry, I'll be back soon enough so don't grow up so fast, okay? And behave for Nana."

The baby gave Harry a gummy smile and a gurgle.

"Good boy!"

Harry spent the remaining of his time with Teddy before heading to King's Cross. Mrs. Tonks insisted to see Harry off bringing the baby with her, reassuring Harry it wouldn't be a bother since lunch will be at the Burrow. An hour before ten-thirty Harry hailed a cab for him, Mrs. Tonks and Teddy. The driver wasn't too pleased with a caged owl in his backseat but it did kept Teddy entertained as he poked Honor once in a while, stifling a cheerful gurgle. The bird didn't mind the little intruder as it just gracefully shrugged off the playful little fingers.

Before entering the magical barrier Harry couldn't help but reminisce the first time he entered the passage. He remembered feeling very nervous and foolish looking at the solid concrete barrier between Platforms' nine and ten, even with the gentle encouragement from Mrs. Weasley. The memory seems like a lifetime away.

Everyone was there to see them off. The whole Weasley clan was there even Bill and Fleur. Hermione's parents, who were both fussing over her, were even present.

"Ah, Harry, Dromeda, you're here! And hello there, little man." Mrs. Weasley reached out for a motherly embrace as the trio joined the group.

"I haven't done any reading at all this summer and we have prefect duties so I won't have time in the train either," Hermione said after unloading their trunks leaving them carrying their pets. She and Ron were already dressed in their school robes with their badges on it.

"Hey, it'll be alright. You're the best in our batch, I reckon even with Ginny's batch combined," Ron said comfortingly.

"Thanks, Ron. But with eight N.E.W.T.'s I don't know if I can survive this year even without distractions."

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken eight N.E.W.T.'s then. Who takes eight anyway?" George commented.

"Hey, I took eight and it went alright." Bill interjected proudly.

"I know someone who's taking ten," Ginny said quietly.

"Who in their right mind would take ten?!" Ron exasperated.

"Luna."

"Damn. I shouldn't have asked."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"We all know she's a bit odd but she's not Ravenclaw for nothing. She got twelve O.W.L.'s, you know. She's basically the Hermione in our batch. Maybe even a bit better and er – less enthusiastic in class, if I may say so." Ginny eyed her bushy haired friend meekly.

"Oh someone's getting a run for their money!" George pointed out to Hermione who gave him an annoyed look.

"How on earth did she manage twelve O.W.L.'s? I had a Time-Turner and I still cracked!" Hermione said

"Ravenclaws have the best timelines. I had to sit with their House in some classes to get me through my twelve O.W.L.'s," Bill said.

A sound came from the train and everyone left the conversation to give out their goodbyes.

"Now, you lot be not looking for trouble now, okay? Focus on your studies! Final year is the most important year." Mrs. Weasley firmly said to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny after giving them each a hug.

After embracing everyone, Harry approached Mrs. Tonks and Teddy last. Teddy who seemed to realize that he wouldn't see his godfather for some time began to cry in his grandmother's arms.

"It's alright, Teddy bear. Remember what I told you? It won't be long, I promise." Harry gave the screaming infant a kiss on both cheeks as he carried him back to Mrs. Tonks.

"You have fun now, okay? But be careful too. I'll send updates about this little one so don't you worry." Mrs. Tonks gave him a hug, slightly struggling with Teddy who was still crying and trying to get hold of Harry's shirt.

Once in their compartment, they waved goodbye to the huge group. Harry couldn't help but remember that he didn't wave anyone goodbye on his first ride to Hogwarts. The memory seems like a lifetime away.

"Guess who the Head Boy and Girl are! Well just the Head Boy actually," Hermione said excitedly as she and Ron went back to their compartment that was occupied by Harry, Ginny and Luna.

"Who?" Ginny asked anyway.

"Neville!"

"Oh wow, way to go Neville!" Harry exclaimed happily for his fellow Gryffindor.

"Yeah and McGonagall got a Ravenclaw girl as Head Girl from your year," Ron pointed out to his sister. "One Anastasia Robbs. She has this McGonagall aura about her which doesn't work with her miniature height."

"Anastasia's one of the few girls who doesn't make fun of me," Luna spoke as normal as her ever so high voice can go, head under her latest Quibbler magazine.

"She's one of the people who helped us in freeing the Carrows' prisoners," Ginny said.

"Yeah, she joined the D.A. last year too. She's pretty good with counter-jinxes. And she's taking ten N.E.W.T.'s this year too." Luna added with a sweet smile putting down her magazine.

Ginny was stifling a laugh. Harry who had never heard a clever remark from the painfully honest blond couldn't help but raise his brows. Hermione was surprised too.

"Then I guess she's perfect for the role then even with her lack in height." Ron said sheepishly before Hermione could retort something smart.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly. The cart lady gave them half the price discount when Hermione insisted they would pay for the food and treats, which Ron silently brooded over for a while. Neville stopped by to say hi which the group responded by praising his well-deserved Head Boy badge.

"Thanks, guys. I didn't expect it at all. I really thought it was going to be you, Harry. Gran was so happy." Neville said.

"I think McGonagall doesn't want me to do anything strenuous this year which I'm perfectly fine with. Besides I still have my captaincy," Harry replied.

A few other people dropped by their compartment to say hi and many more stared as they passed by intentionally or not. Harry was used to it and actually felt okay as most of them gave him a smile or a small nod.

"Hey, Harry." Parvati said. She and her twin sister Padma were standing outside their open compartment door already in their robes. "Um, Lavender's parents wanted to give this to you personally but… anyway they said thank you and they hope you'll like it."

She handed him a small elegantly wrapped silver box with blue ribbons that he prudently received. Lavender Brown was one of the many casualties of the war, the only Gryffindor in Harry's batch who wasn't returning, and Parvati's best friend.

The compartment was silent as Harry carefully opened the gift. Inside was an intricate black leather box that contained an expensive looking silver watch sitting on lavender colored cushion.

"It's not just a watch. It also tells you where people are. Here, let me show you." Parvati took out her wand and pointed at the watch. "_Locum_ Padma Patil."

The silver hands and numbers formed the words: Traveling: Hogwarts Express. Harry couldn't help but think of the Weasley magical clock he was always fond of.

"Wow! Thanks, Parvati and to Mr. and Mrs. Brown too. I'll send them a note." Harry said sincerely.

"That's nice of you. Well, see you at the feast everyone." With a polite nod to everyone the Patil twins left.

The departure of the twin girls left an uncomfortable silence in the booth. The only one making sounds were Honor and her occasional hooting and the purrs of Crookshanks and Lace who were playing with a ball of yarn on the floor.

"That's a very pretty watch," Luna noted without looking up from her magazine.

"Well, um, it's time for our rounds. We'll catch up with you guys later." Ron said.

Hermione gave Harry a pat on the back before she and Ron left hand in hand.

"It's easier to accept that everything's different than pretend like nothing happened. I think it's one of the best ways for people to move on," Luna said mildly.

"Er – yes I think so too. We should probably change into our robes, it's getting dark," Ginny said.

"Yeah, alright. You girls go first, I'll just go to the toilet." Harry carefully packed his gift from Mr. and Mrs. Brown in his school bag and went off to the boy's bathroom.

On his way to the lavatory, he didn't notice the stares people gave him as he passed by compartment after compartment. Harry's mind wandered to the time shortly after the war.

It had been a few days after the war when everyone was going through a roller coaster of emotions. Harry was hiding in the boys' dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower where Kreacher would bring him food and his sleeping draught. Hermione and Ron would come up to talk to him but Harry knew they find more comfort if it were just the two of them without him. He didn't do much in the room except lie on his bed, play with his Snitch or try to read Quidditch Through The Ages. He grieved like everyone else did but alone. There were times he'd force himself to sleep throughout the day just to escape from the overwhelming feelings he was going through.

He didn't go down until Mr. Weasley and Ginny helped him out of his bed. Mr. Weasley was right, people needed to know the truth and fast. Everyone from the Weasleys, Hermione, the Hogwarts professors, people from the Order and some people in the Ministry were waiting for him in the common room. Kingsley, the appointed Minister was even there.

Harry told them everything. He told them about the prophecy, Dumbledore's private lessons, and the Horcrux hunting with some help from Ron and Hermione. The story was published in the Daily Prophet the next morning.

A few days later he was staying with the Weasleys for Fred's funeral. And then there was the service for Mr. Tonks, Tonks and Remus. That was the first time he met Teddy who slept through the entire service. That was when he invited Mrs. Tonks to stay in Grimmauld Place right after he told the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he was leaving. The next day Hermione left for Australia to look for her parents.

He didn't talk to anyone. He didn't really talk much except for the times when Ron dropped by to help tidy up the place. He would send news from Hermione and from home. Both guys haven't read a newspaper since after the war.

Things just started to pick up when things were patched up with him and Ginny and when Mrs. Tonks and Teddy moved in. That was when they started to make their little project, the photo album in honor for those who have gave their lives in the war. Harry also started sorting through his tower of mail and gifts from people that he politely gave thank you replies.

Harry shook his head and smiled to himself. After everything, he was all right now, right? He's learning how to be normal and that for now he was okay with.

His hand almost reached for the bathroom door when it suddenly opened and out came Draco Malfoy.

"Potter." The tall blond Slytherin said in a passive tone rather than his usual distasteful one.

"Malfoy." Harry looked cautiously at the gray eyes hesitantly staring back at him.

It wasn't that Harry was surprised that Malfoy decided to complete his final year in Hogwarts. He was just surprised. Period. But more so when, without any warning, the blond boy held out his hand with an almost sheepish look on his face.

Harry took it. And without a word, Malfoy left.

Harry couldn't help but recall the day when Malfoy and his cronies went inside his and Ron's compartment way back on their first year to Hogwarts. He didn't shake his hand then.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked when Harry, now dressed in his school robes, came back. Hermione and Ron were back from their rounds and Neville was there too.

"There was a line."

"Never heard that one before."

"Look, guys! It's Hogwarts!" Hermione said pointing excitedly outside the window.

They all stared at the majestic castle before them as if seeing it all for the first time again. It looked wonderful as ever.

"Welcome home," Ginny said softly so only Harry can hear.

Harry put an arm over her shoulder and held her close.

* * *

AN: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the positive feedback. I hope you enjoyed this one. More of my own characters in the next chapters! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks ~ E


	10. Return to Hogwarts Part II

The moment they stepped down from the train a thousand of memories rushed Harry's mind. Some happy and some not so. He was not aware that he had been holding his breath until he felt Ron's hand squeezing his shoulder.

"You alright there, mate?" Ron said.

By the look of his best friend's face he wasn't sure if Ron should have been the one asking the question. The red headed boy's face, Harry as guessing, looked as anxious as he is. On second thought, Harry thinks everyone looked a bit on the edge.

"Yeah, I think." Harry replied. "You?"

"I'm not sure."

"It's alright. Everything's fine," Luna said. Harry wasn't surprised to see she looked quite collected. "C'mon, let's get ourselves some carriages."

The group gradually moved to where the rides were. Luna even waved at the first years that were being assembled by Professor Grubbly-Plank. They learned from her that Hagrid was serving his brother and his giantess some food before heading to the feast.

"Imagine that Grawp having a love life!" Ron said while they were in the carriage.

"I wouldn't call it that. Giants aren't really particular with mates," Hermione pointed out quietly. "But yes, I hope he's happy with his match."

"Mhmm. I hope Hagrid won't expect us to teach him English or something this year though."

"Oh! I would want to work with giants. Maybe Professor Hagrid will introduce him in our class," Luna said excitedly.

"You're taking Care of Magical Creatures for N.E.W.T.'s?" Hermione asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Well, yes of course. I quite enjoy animals and nature really. Maybe one day I would even get to study dragons. Such fascinating creatures they are."

Harry reminisced the time he was being chased by a Hungarian Horntail. It wasn't pleasant. But picturing Luna examining a fire-breathing dragon was something altogether different. Maybe she should have been a Gryffindor.

The conversation about the dreaded schoolwork was what occupied the group in their short ride to Hogwarts. It was mostly Hermione speaking while everyone else nodded in agreement or murmured something in reply. When the carriages stopped, everyone braced the towering view of the castle. It didn't seem like it was ravaged by war at all, Harry thought. It looked exactly the same. It felt like seeing his good old home again.

* * *

They were at the steps outside the Great Hall. The magnificent wooden doors were open and there inside was the night sky and thousands upon thousands of floating candles illuminating the Great Hall. The four long tables were already occupied with some students who just came in. The Great Hall of Hogwarts was decorated with the Houses' colors. It looked breathtaking.

Harry felt warm soft fingers linking into his.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked, her big brown eyes looking up to him.

He gently squeezed her hand in reply and they stepped in side by side. Harry noticed his two best friends in front of him were holding hands too and couldn't help but smile. With a wave to them Gryffindors, Luna skipped her way to the Ravenclaw table. They found their seats and nodded at Professor McGonagall whose eyes were at them since they came in. Harry thought that she looked right at home sitting at the center of the teachers' table, on the throne like wooden chair.

"She looks a bit edgy," Ron commented about the Headmistress.

"It is her first term being Headmistress after… everything," Hermione said.

"Hogwarts looks a bit packed with all the returning students," Ginny said.

"Speaking of returning students. I didn't think Malfoy would have the balls to show up this year," Ron said darkly, staring at the blond boy sitting across the room who was in deep conversation with Blaise Zabini.

"I don't think he'll bother anyone this year." Harry said. He told him briefly about his encounter with Malfoy in the train.

When everyone was settled the great wooden doors were closed and the Hall fell silent. In no time it opened again and came in the wide-eyed first years gawking at every corner of the room.

The Sorting took forever. Harry was surprised that Ron was polite enough not to complain about his rumbling stomach. Every now and then they'd clapped their hands for the new housemates. Harry remembered Fred and George cheering, "We got Potter!" when he made his way to the Gryffindor table, grateful and relieved that he wasn't sorted in Slytherin. He smiled at the thought. Finally Cornelia Zimmerman was sorted in Hufflepuff and Professor McGonagall stood up from her chair.

"To the new, welcome and to the old welcome back! Before anything else I would like us to welcome two new teachers that will be joining us this year. Professors' Cross and Gadrev."

From the farthest corner of the table sat two of the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen. He couldn't believe that he noticed them just now. But then again both women had the hood of their cloaks covering their heads until they pulled it down when they stood up to be recognized. They both had similar features that Harry was quite sure they were twins or if not, siblings. They both possessed long silky brown locks, high cheekbones, and tall slender build. One of them had a pair of sharp green eyes while the other had gray ones. They were simply gorgeous.

Aside from the applause the Hall was filled with some "Ohhs" and "Ahhs", gaping mouths, and some wolf whistling.

"They look like princesses!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Do you think they could be Veelas?" Ginny asked.

"They could but very little of it maybe," Hermione replied. She gave Ron a small pinch when he was practically out of his seat, clapping loudly.

"Ahem." Professor McGonagall started and the gawking noises receded. "Professor Cross will be handling my old post as the Transfiguration teacher – " the green eyed goddess nodded with a smile, showing perfect white teeth. " – while Professor Gadrev will teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts." Gray eyes sparkled back at them.

"Yes, we are all very blessed to have excellent people added to our staff. But in a more serious note, we are most fortunate to have Hogwarts back. The war has left many painful marks in both skin and memory but despite everything we have endured, we fought and claimed victory. It is a new era waged by the lives of hundreds of good people and that is something we must always be thankful for. The magical world has never been united since the defeat of evil and to constantly remind us that great things are achieved through unity a memorial is built at the east grounds of the castle. It was built to commemorate those who have fallen. But most importantly, it serves as a reminder that we are not only victors but also survivors and the best thing we can do is to create the life we have fought for. "

The Hall was filled with applause and cheering. Professor McGonagall smiled at the crowd and nodded towards Harry's direction. Harry nodded back.

"I think that's about it. It is time to quench our hunger. Let the feast commence!"

The feast was grand as usual. From across the table Hermione was trying her best not to comment on Ron's mountainous plate. People's conversations were about how they spent their summer vacation. It felt normal.

Harry was quite pleased that people were treating him normally too and not some celebrity. He was a bit worried that Professor McGonagall would bring up Voldemort's name or worse – his. But knowing her, she didn't.

As the courses of dishes were finished they were bid to bed.

"Don't wait up for us." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Surely rounds won't take that long?"

"Mate, don't be thick."

"Oh right. Er – just for future reference. I mean we've talked about this before. Spare me the details, okay? Hermione's like a sister to me. Drawing weird visuals in my head, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. We're on the same page. See you alright?"

"Okay."

"Ron, hurry! The other prefects left already." Hermione said impatiently. She was halfway outside the Hall when she realized Ron wasn't on her heels.

When they have both left Harry pulled Ginny to his side.

"Fancy a walk or a you too tired?" Harry asked.

"A walk would be great." Ginny smiled up at him.

They went to the east grounds of the castle to visit the memorial. Harry didn't know what to expect from a memorial. A huge white headstone came into his mind but when he and Ginny turned east what they saw was totally different.

It was a beautiful garden. It was an Eden with bountiful flora arranged perfectly. At the middle was an intricately carved white stone pillar almost as tall as Harry. It held what looked like a bowl made out of crystal. There was a magical flame dancing from the bowl as the fires changed in different colors once in a while. When they went nearer Harry noticed that there were colorful small petals slowly showering them like drizzle but as he looked at the grassy ground there seemed to be no evidence of bits of flowers.

"It's beautiful." Ginny said while giving a soft sigh looking up the velvety flames.

"Hey, look at the stone. I think those are names written all over it."

Harry and Ginny looked closely and sure enough the intricate looking vines that were carved around the column were names of the people who passed away in the war.

Ginny gave a sniff and Harry held her closer. They just stared at the flames and the beautiful names a while more longer before they headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Harry didn't take his Sleeping Draught and was regretting it. It was past midnight and after two hours of tossing and turning in his bed, jealous of his dorm mates' soft snores, he stood up to get some glass of water. After drinking he grabbed his bathrobe and headed downstairs to the common room.

The common room was deserted except for a bushy haired girl that seated in one of the comfy plump sofas in front of the fire. She was also dressed in her pajamas and matching fluffy slippers and robe.

"Hermione?"

Startled, in instinct Hermione pulled out her wand ready to fire a curse, her eyes flashing with alarm and panic. Harry raised his hands in front of him.

"Hey, calm down it's just me." Harry said softly.

"Just surprised, that's all," Hermione said looking embarrassed. "You can't sleep too, huh?"

"Apparently."

"Yeah. I thought I'd start with my reading. Might as well do something productive."

It was just so Hermione to pull something like this. She practically had her school bag brought down with her.

"What are those for? Those aren't notes are they?" Harry pointed at the parchment and quill on the table.

"No, just a letter for my parents. Waiting for Pigwidgeon to send them."

"May I borrow some? I think I'll write a note to Mrs. Tonks and Teddy."

"Sure. Help yourself."

As Harry was writing to Mrs. Tonks and Teddy, Hermione started recapping the things she read so far in their Transfiguration book. Harry welcomed it. This was Hermione at her habitat, a place that just oozes out of wittiness. Harry missed this side of Hermione. He was glad that this part of her was back.

"Anastasia Robbs told me that Professor Cross was a Ravenclaw when she was in Hogwarts so I'm quite confident that she'll deliver to the standards of Professor McGonagall. I just hope she doesn't play favorites too as we're having her class with the Ravenclaws. Don't you think so, Harry?"

"Yeah, sure. No one likes anyone who plays favorite unless they're the favorite."

"True. Oh, and we're tackling full transfiguration on humans this year! The theory's quite the same with the medium sized animals but slightly more complex, of course. I heard it takes quite a long time to master it and it's harder to practice unless you have a willing volunteer. It's quite nasty if it's done wrong."

"Really? Well, you can practice it on me anytime." Harry said lightly.

Hermione smiled back at him. "You're cheeky, you know. But I know what you're doing. It's alright to tell me to stop talking about future lessons you'd rather know when these future lessons happen." She looked at him with raised brows, a challenging look on her face.

"It's quite alright for me when you talk about future lessons I'd rather know when the future lessons happen," Harry matched her challenging look. "It's seeing the Hermione I first knew here in Hogwarts who's incredibly bright, bossy, sometimes overbearing, and an infamous know-it-all in class." Hermione punched him on the arm. The two both laughed casually.

"I think I'll go to bed now. The letter can wait. Don't stay up much longer, okay?" Hermione said standing up and gathering her things.

"Mhmm."

"And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for listening."

Harry gave his friend a smile and waved at her as she made he way to the girls' dormitory. Honor was still out on her hunt. His letter can wait until morning too.

* * *

AN: Hey, guys! Sorry for the late post, got caught up with some projects at work. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. And here's to hoping you'll have a wonderful day :) Thanks! ~ E


	11. First Impressions

Harry sent the letter first thing in the morning. Honor was quite happy with her first letter that she barely stayed still. When Harry went down after Ron, he patiently waited for Ginny in the common room. It was an old routine they had back when they first started going out. The deal was whoever finished dressing up for the day first would have to wait for the other. It was always Harry who waited. When the couple arrived at the Great Hall Professor McGonagall was handing out their timetables.

"You don't look well, Potter. Did you not sleep last night?" Professor McGonagall said in her terse yet with a hint of concern tone.

"I'll be fine, Professor." Harry said hoping he reassured the headmistress. He did get sleep last night but it wasn't enough. Ron shook him awake from a nightmare at dawn and he wasn't able to go back to sleep.

"Make sure that you are fine. Here, your timetable." And with swift turn the headmistress marched along the Gryffindor table handing out schedules.

"This is insane. Almost every class is a double period!" Ron exclaimed.

"Half of it is for practical exercise I think. All your subjects have practical tests in the N.E.W.T.s." Hermione explained. "If it makes you feel better I have to deal with four classes everyday. And having Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Potions in one day is a bit overwhelming."

"You'll be fine, Hermione. You always make it through," Ginny said patting the other girl's hand.

"Thanks."

They ate breakfast in silence and headed early for their first class – Transfiguration. Once they reached the classroom, they were surprised to see that most of their classmates were already seated, chatting animatedly.

"No wonder not all N.E.W.T. passers are here." Ron began to say. "It's like the whole Ravenclaw House is here!"

Indeed the room was filled with at most three quarters of Ravenclaws. Luna waved at them when they came in. Beside her was a girl whose straight honey blond hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She wore thick rectangular glasses over her dark eyes.

"That's Anastasia Robbs," Ginny pointed out to Harry.

They found their seats at the back of the room since there were only a few chairs left. It was where most of the Gryffindors were. Hermione wasn't happy with the arrangement. A few minutes passed and the school bell rang. Right on cue the teacher's office door opened and out came the green eyed goddess from last night's feast.

"Good morning, everyone," The goddess said in her musical voice. It had a hint of French accent.

The class replied in murmurs.

She started to walk around the classroom, eyeing each student inquisitively.

"My name is Marinella Cross. English, Belgian and Veela. Hogwarts, a Ravenclaw. I spent three years in Switzerland training to be a Healer but then discontinued to pursue a teaching post in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Professor Cross continued to pace around the classroom. It was quite refreshing for the class to have a teacher share something about her past. "I know you're all wondering but sorry to disappoint you, Professor Gadrev is not my twin. She is my cousin. Our mothers are twins."

"Oh." Half of the class responded unintentionally.

Professor Cross gave a girlish giggle that Harry actually felt the urge to laugh with her.

"Yes. A lot of people mistake us for that. And lastly, I am married so there's no need to propose to me, boys, I already said yes." She said the last bit in perfect humor that the class was caught off guard and started to laugh. It took sometime before they believed that she was indeed married. "But most importantly I am your Transfiguration instructor and this year my goal is to have all of my N.E.W.T. students excel in the exams so rest assured however lovely and considerate you think of me now, that will not last. But do know whatever I will do in this class is nothing but to broaden your potentials."

They started with the overview of the lesson plan. Professor Cross would stop once in a while to answer Anastasia Robbs and Hermione's questions. Both overachievers seemed to out-ask the other one out. The class appeared to notice the blatant battle of the brains. Most sat quietly in amusement, some were already betting on who would win the most asked questions. And all through this the part Veela didn't seem perturbed.

"Professor Cross, just one more question about the test proper?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger but I think all your questions from now until later will be something you know the answer to already. Same goes for you, Ms. Robbs'." Professor Cross said kindly. "And don't worry, class, I know everyone of you here by face and name no matter how irrelevant you think you are. So let's settle, shall we?" She looked at both Hermione and Anastasia with her beautiful smile. "I'll grant each House twenty points if you two don't ask anymore questions until the end of the period, whether you think it's important or not. If one asks I shall grant the opposing House thirty points. Comprendre?"

Both girls nodded, blushing from embarrassment.

"Good. Now let's recap your previous year's theories."

At the end of the period both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor hourglasses had twenty points worth of gems added into it.

* * *

"I like her. Her approach is very different from McGonagall but it works quite well." Hermione commented after Transfiguration.

"The woman has people skills," Ginny said.

"And she doesn't play favorites," Hermione added.

Hermione went off to Arithmancy giving Ron a peck on the cheek. Ginny did as well with Harry, insisting he didn't need to walk her to Muggle Studies.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me again," Harry said to Ron.

"We have roughly an hour. What's it going to be? Chess, Exploding Snaps, have a go with Filch and his evil cat, Quidditch?" Ron said eagerly.

"Er – how about getting a head start with Cross's paper? Summarizing half of sixth year's theories is harsh."

"Whoa, pulling off a Hermione on me. Nice." Ron said grimly.

"We both know that's what she'd say to us. Besides, I think she'll appreciate it."

"Yeah, a grand gesture of doing something she wants us to do without her telling us off. But you're right. She's right, she's always right." Ron smirked.

The boys headed for the library. It was weird going there without Hermione.

* * *

"You didn't take your Sleeping Draught again, did you?" Ginny asked sternly at breakfast the next morning.

Harry didn't reply. Most of the seventh years were up all night already cramped with schoolwork. Everyone was bleary eyed this morning but in Ginny's eyes Harry looked the worst. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked quite pale. They had been writing essays the whole night. Ron fell easily to slumber when he reached his bed. He hadn't even changed in his pajamas. On the other hand, Harry was wide awake reciting everyone he knew with his brand new watch, making sure they were at home where they were safe until the sun shone at the dorm's window.

"Harry…" Ginny started to say desperately but softened her tone. "You know, you have an awfully long free period after lunch. Maybe you could go and take a nap before heading for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, maybe." Harry gave her a small smile then started to fill his plate.

"Hello, Ginny, Harry." Luna sat across the table from him, her hair tied in a messy knot. She was sporting her famous radish earrings again. "You don't look well." Her eyes were wide, staring back at Harry.

"Thanks, Luna." Harry said trying to sound amusing. "You look well-rested. Ten N.E.W.T.s not getting to you yet? I think Hermione wanted to cry last night."

"That poor girl's stressing way to much. And we didn't even bother to ask help from her." Ginny said.

"Surely you're exaggerating. It was still the first day of class." Luna said.

"I think your friend Anastasia's imposing a threat to our Hermione," Harry said quietly.

"Maybe she should ask help from her. Anastasia's not that bad, really. There she is now. Hey, Ana!" Luna called out. Moments after a rather short blond girl approached their table.

"Luna?"

"You know Harry and Ginny."

"Of course, who'd ever miss Hogwarts power couple," Anastasia said unobtrusively.

Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice while Ginny giggled. The short girl sat down with them.

"So why did you call me here?" Anastasia asked.

"Oh nothing – " Harry started.

"Do you think of Hermione Granger as a threat to you?" Luna interrupted.

"A threat to what?"

"Well, she's first in Harry's year and you are first in ours." Ginny said

"So?"

"So who's going to be first in _our _year?"

"Did she ask you to ask me this?" The blond girl was smiling now.

"No. We just want to know if there's some sort of unspoken rivalry between the two of you." Ginny replied. "Remember Transfiguration?"

Anastasia gave a genuine laugh. "Oh, that was just something to throw her off. I know her type. She doesn't like it when she's second best. But I could not care less if she's better than me. I just like to learn as much as I can." She shrugged casually.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Luna said in a singsong voice.

"Exactly." And with that Anastasia left the Gryffindor table.

When they told Hermione this she seemed amused that they even had the conversation in the first place. She didn't talk about how she felt towards Anastasia but Harry had a feeling the two girls were going to be friends soon.

That afternoon Harry consented to Ginny's suggestion of the nap. There was no escaping it. He almost slept through Charms if Ron had not constantly pinched him to keep him awake. He was even too groggy to eat lunch before he went back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Harry felt someone clutching his shoulder and instinctively blasted a spell. He heard someone scream and another voice crying in pain. Harry breathes out a curse.

"What happened?" Hermione came running in the boy's dormitory, wand at ready and a stunned look on her face.

Harry and Ginny were helping out Ron who was thrown from Harry's bed to the wall. His head was bleeding and he looked quite disoriented. Harry was apologizing the entire time he was helping his friend.

Hermione took over and casted a healing spell. "He's still bleeding. Harry, get a towel. We're taking him to the Hospital Wing."

Harry was thankful that there were not a lot of people as they sped their way to the Hospital Wing. Everyone was probably in their classrooms. He wasn't sure, he didn't hear the bell ring.

Hermione was levitating Ron who seemed to be half-conscious, murmuring and still bleeding. When they reached the corridor of the hospital ward Hermione insisted Ginny and Harry to leave for class.

"Please, Harry, I can take it from here," Hermione said looking at her friend with concern.

Harry didn't meet her eyes and left for DADA.

"He'll be alright," Ginny said comfortingly.

They were outside the door when Ginny pulled out her wand and did some cleaning spell on his hands. It has some of Ron's dried blood on them.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley." Professor Gadrev said in her French laden alto when the two found their seats at the back of the classroom. "That's ten points from Gryffindor."

"Professor, we can explain. My brother – "

"Is also not here and so is Ms. Granger. If you don't want your House to lose any more points, let's keep quiet about it, okay?"

Although they look nearly the same, Harry can already tell that Professor Cross and Professor Gadrev were completely different people.

She gave a brief overview of the lesson plan and proceeded to their review the class with their past year's lessons. She started pacing around the classroom, like her cousin, and then started to throw questions at random students. If the student answered wrongly or took more than ten seconds to answer, five points were taken away from their House. She didn't reward any points to those who answered accurately.

"What are the similarities and differences between the Diminuendo and Reducio spells, Mr. Longbottom?"

"They both cause objects to shrink but Reducio acts as a counter-charm for objects inflicted by the Engorgement Charm," Neville replied confidently.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the incantation for the Tickling Charm?"

"Rictusempra." Malfoy replied.

Harry remembered when he casted the said spell at Malfoy in the Dueling Club. The memory gave Harry's guilty conscience a pause. He looked down on his table again, looking at his hands like they still had Ron's blood on it.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up at those beautiful gray eyes.

"What is the incantation for the Patronus Charm?" She was smiling and for a moment Harry didn't think she was an unreasonably strict teacher.

"Expecto Patronum."

She gave him an approving nod.

The class went on note taking silently as Professor Gadrev started discussing new material. Harry was glad he had something to do with his hands rather than just stare at it. However, as time passed by Harry noticed that the teacher's line of sight was almost always on him. Whenever he looked up she was giving him a look like she was trying to read his mind.

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right about her." Harry said after class.

He and Ginny were in the Great Hall with Neville and Luna waiting for Hermione and probably Ron's return from the Hospital Wing

"Something's not always right if you're from Durmstrang," Neville said.

"She's from Durmstrang?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, she told us before you guys arrived. She said something about it's not her problem if we have difficulty adjusting to her teaching methods."

"And what exactly are her teaching methods? She's not as different as the rest of the teachers except she quite dismissive and irrational," Harry said annoyed.

"Not sure. But I don't think Professor McGonagall would hire her is she didn't fit the post. Yes, we all know Durmstrang's sketchy but if she's here she must be worth something." Luna said.

Hermione arrived with Ron in time for supper. Ron's head was bandaged with only the tops of his red hair seen. Harry started apologizing but Ron just wave him off.

"It's okay, mate. It's partially my fault for disturbing your beauty sleep," Ron said lightheartedly. Harry felt some of his guilt ebb away.

"So what happened in DADA? Was she angry?" Hermione asked.

They both filled them on what happened.

"At least she's pretty," Ron said. Hermione pinched him. "Ow!"

"Well, there's always that teacher we don't like," Hermione said sadly.

And why do they just have to end up with his best subject? Harry thought grimly.

* * *

AN: Hey, guys! Thank you for all the positive feedback :) I hope you enjoyed this one! Fact - the new professors are based on two of my teachers from way back. Although they weren't Harry Potter magical, they were still magical in their own way. Here's to hoping you have magical people around you too. Thanks! ~ E


	12. Silver Lining

Time seemed to fly away with the amount of schoolwork they had to do. Barely two months had passed and they were already suffering from sleepless nights.

With regards to school, easily, the students' most preferred subject was Transfiguration and their least favored was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Cross's class was part lecture, part practical and part story telling. She often chats to the class about her experiences after Hogwarts. She recalled the times when she was still a Healer in training and the different witches and wizards, both average and known, she met in the wards with their own stories to share. She even talks to the class about her husband who is a Healer and her boy toddler.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to become a teacher? And why Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked randomly one time in class when Professor Cross was once again sharing her stories.

"I decided to become a teacher simply because I want to share my knowledge. Why Beauxbatons you asked? Well, I did opt for Hogwarts, this school is my alma mater after all but I was needed at home so I settled." She gave a smile that didn't quite reach her sparkling green eyes.

On the other hand, Professor Gadrev's class was not as sunny. She was quite quick with her lessons and merciless with her homework. Half of their class hours were spent outside the castle or in one of the spacious and roofless rooms for practice purposes. Sometimes during the practical sessions she would join in which made most of the students anxious.

Although Harry's performance in Professor Gadrev's class was highly satisfactory he had trouble executing the spells. The first time they practiced, which was with the blocking spells, he either stood frozen or overdid his spell that he almost sent some chairs crashing to the wall if not for Professor Gadrev's quick counter. Harry cost Gryffindor twenty points that day. After that session he asked Ron to be his sparring partner instead of Ginny.

However there were still some things that helped Harry go on. First, he relished the company of his beautiful girlfriend. Everyday, an hour before curfew they would walk the grounds of Hogwarts talking about anything or just hold hands in silence, visiting the memorial or sit by the lake and do some other things Ron would rather not know. Second, Harry was glad to be surrounded by the people he cared about. Ron was back to cracking jokes and swearing. Harry also noticed that his best friends stay out late past their rounds and always came back happier than usual, which he of course knew the reason why. And as he predicted, Hermione found a buddy in Anastasia, who ironically did not approve of Hermione's unnaturally excessive stay in the library since the Ravenclaw herself did not enjoy the place.

"But you're smart! How can you not visit the library?" Hermione interjected.

"Don't be silly. Sure, I go there to borrow books but I don't stay there," Anastasia reasoned out. "It's dusty, damp, dark and, depressing."

Ron chuckled at Hermione's dumbfounded face.

Another thing that Harry looked forward to were the letters from Mrs. Tonks. She often wrote about Teddy and the milestones of his infant life and never misses to attach a photo of him. Harry was most proud of the picture of Teddy rolling over and sitting up on his own. The pleased godfather practically advertised the photo to half of the Gryffindors that some first years were starting to look at him oddly at him.

And lastly, there was Quidditch. A few days after term started Professor McGonagall unfailingly reminded Harry of the tryouts.

"This is your last year, Potter. Ending with a Quidditch Cup and maybe altogether the House Cup for Gryffindor would be very much appreciated," the Headmistress suggested.

Tryouts was exhausting but worth it. Harry started with the clean slate for the Gryffindor team, asking politely for the old members (even Ginny and Ron) to re-audition which they responded to willingly.

When the day of the tryouts arrived, the pitch seemed to be filled with all the Gryffindors. It was like the tryouts on his sixth year only there weren't any strays from the other Houses or goggling girls. In the end most of the old members were back in the team. Peakes and Coote were reinstated as Beaters. Ron did excellent Keeping with the help of Hermione's visible and loud cheering of "Weasley is our King" from the benches, which the rest of the Gryffindors joined in. Ginny of course was the quickest and highest scoring Chaser.

The new addition to the team was a small and tanned third year girl named Megan Faraday who impressed Harry with her quick light flying. The last addition was another girl, Pauliana Luck, who was a fifth year. She was graced with beautiful fair looks and a talent for guarding and passing around the Quaffle.

"Alright, team! Practice schedule will be posted in the common room within next week so keep posted." Harry said after a very long day.

* * *

"Today we will learning and practicing the Patronus Charm," Professor Gadrev announced to the class. "As I have heard from some people from the staff that some of you are familiar with this spell and have even performed it successfully. Who are familiar? Raise your hands."

Members from Dumbledore's Army raised their hands. The only who wasn't from the D.A. who raised their hand was Malfoy.

"Hmm. Quite a number. But nevertheless, we will not rush through this topic," she said with the smallest hint of a smile. "This spell is quite advanced, as most of you already know. It's usually just introduced as a theory to seventh years and only practiced and specialized in certain wizardry professions. So this goes without saying that I expect a lot from those who already performed this magic." Her knowing gray gaze fell on Harry. "Open your books to the chapter of Defensive Spells section nine."

The class was introduced to the Patronus Charm. As his classmates were scribbling away with additional notes, Harry sat stiffly in chair trying to listen attentively but could not help but feel apprehensive of the coming practical.

"I don't think Hermione's lending her notes to you this time, mate. I suggest you start writing. She's brilliant but also competitive and we all know you're still topping this class." Ron who was sitting beside him whispered. "Harry, are you okay?"

"What's wrong?" Ginny and Hermione who were sitting in front of the two boys asked. They slightly turned from their seats, hoping Professor Gadrev didn't notice.

"Nothing, honestly," Harry replied to them, hoping he convinced them.

"I'm sure you are now familiar with the process of conjuring. Let's begin with the practical. Those who are familiar of the spells stay at the right side of the room and the rest stay on the left."

Once the class stood up Professor Gadrev vanished the tables and chairs. Everyone started to move in their respective side and practice with their partners. Professor Gadrev was assisting the students on the left side of the room. Harry could barely make out her criticisms.

"This seems harder than the last I remember," Ron said, looking sadly at the silver wisps the end of his wand was coughing up.

"Let's just concentrate more on it," said Harry who wasn't doing any better than his best friend. He was still thinking of an effective happy memory.

"Good for you, Luna!" Neville praised as Luna's hare patronus skipped around her.

A few minutes passed and from the group on the right only Luna, Anastasia, Hermione and Neville were able to perform a corporeal patronus. Professor Gadrev proceeded to their group and assessed each of them.

"I thought you've done this before. What are you so afraid of?" The beautiful woman said to Ginny who was looking quite passive.

"She's trying," Hermione defended her friend as politely as possible.

"I hope she is." She moved towards Harry and Ron. She instructed Ron to cast the spell first and then Harry. "You're no better than your sister, Mr. Wesley. Five points from Gryffindor." She continued to the next pair of student's, leaving Ron red on the face and surprisingly saying nothing to Harry's equally bad performance.

"She's not only irrational. She's tactless! I mean, come on, we just came from fighting a war. She can't possibly expect us to remember something happy so easily!" Hermione fumed.

"You did well, Hermione. Don't feel sorry for us." Ginny said quietly.

"It's not that. It's the truth!"

"We just need some time and practice, that's all." Ron said comfortingly.

That night they headed to the Room of Requirement to practice with some members of the D.A. Most were able to perform a corporeal patronus before curfew with the exemption of Ginny, Parvati, Seamus and Hufflepuff girl in Ginny's year. After having successfully conjured a corporeal patronus, Harry decided to turn in early. As he walked alone on his way back to the Gryffindor Tower he conjured again and out came a silver figure of a stag.

"I thought I'd never see you again, buddy," Harry said smiling as he walked with his guardian.

* * *

"You are not even trying! Are you doing this on purpose?" Professor Gadrev accused Ginny. They were still on the subject of the Patronus Charm. Most of the class had at least produced a non-corporeal patronus while Ginny's wand did nothing.

"Hey, she's trying her best!" Ron said indignantly before Harry could even have a say.

"Trying? And how would you know?" The instructor said coolly.

"We've been practicing," Harry replied for Ron who was still trying to calm himself.

"Well, it's not working. And that's five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley."

"What is your problem?" Harry asked before she could turn to the next pair. He didn't mean for the question to come off insulting or harsh because in truth he meant no quarrel. But his classmates thought otherwise. Everyone in the room was eyeing them.

Her gray eyes turned cold and hard and Harry thought she's clean off Gryffindor's rubies from the hourglass. She was giving him that look again, like she was reading him.

"Professor, Harry meant no disrespect," Luna interjected quietly.

"I know, Ms. Lovegood. Mr. Potter, in my office after class. Continue practicing." She left the room for the connecting door of her office, her face unreadable.

No one quite knew what do after she left so the students took their time chatting about than practicing, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Oh, Harry! Why did you do that?" Hermione exclaimed.

"She had it coming!" Seamus said coldly.

"I wasn't thinking. It just slipped out," Harry replied. He didn't regret asking despite the trouble it will surely cost him.

When the bell rang, signaling the last class of the day was over; Harry took his time to face the consequences of his actions. He knocked on the door thrice and opened.

Her beautiful figure was standing beside the window her back to him. The office looked quite neat and feminine with the walls draped with silky white and blue drapes. The room was adorned with white wooden furniture and a shelf filled with books written in what could only be magical foreign tongue covered one wall. There was also a large empty birdcage and colorful potted plants around room.

"Sit, Mr. Potter." She said turning to him, gesturing at one of the white wooden chairs in front of her table.

Harry sat and he noticed that on the desk were some white wooden picture frames. One was of a group of young people dressed in Durmstrang uniform. There was another one with a different and a slightly older group of people dressed in dark gray. There was a photo of Professor Cross and Gadrev in their middle teens. The last image was of a handsome dark haired man carrying a boy toddler, dressed in all white, on his should, both were smiling happily.

"Would you like a drink? Tea? Coffee? Juice?" Professor Gadrev offered. She had been watching at him while he glanced at the portraits. Harry felt embarrassed.

"Tea, I think. Thanks."

She prepared tea for both of them. Harry couldn't help but reminisce when Umbridge once offered him tea spiked with Veritaserum in this the same office.

"It's okay. It's just lemon tea. No Veritaserum." She sat down and handed him the tea, almost smiling. Harry couldn't hide his surprise. "I thought you would have known by now, Mr. Potter. I am quite skilled in Legilimancy however I vow never to use it to reconstruct people's thoughts so you do not have to worry. Now shall we go down as to why I called you in here? Yes?"

"Okay."

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Potter?"

"Because I was being rude?"

"No. I don't care for snide remarks. I'm too old for that," She said casually. "I called you here because you have the potential of becoming the best student in class but your performance in practices is appalling. If you haven't had a clue yet I think you ought to know that Defense N.E.W.T.s practical composes seventy percent of your final grade. Are you deliberately ruining your future of becoming an Auror? Because last time I heard you defeated the most evil wizard of all time to have _a_ future."

Harry was speechless. This was the last thing he expected to come from Professor Gadrev.

"I know what you kids think of me, especially your dear friend Ms. Granger. You think I do not understand why most of you are having a hard time executing the spells. You think I'm insensitive towards the things that you have gone through when this institution was marked by evil. But you think wrongly."

"And why is that?" Harry asked calmly.

"Because you do not understand. I too was affected by the war. I lost my family." Her gaze fell towards the photo of the handsome man with the little boy on his shoulders.

"What happened?" This time Harry regretted the words once they were out of his mouth. Her eyes turned shiny from unshed tears but she remained composed.

"I was a Hit Witch. Much like an Auror really but less elite. Once you help get a dozen of dark wizards and witches in prison your name goes out there and everyone knows you. And people you care about get threatened and many other worse things." She looked quite vulnerable with her usually proud pose bent, her face pale.

"I'm sorry." Was all Harry managed to say.

"But everything is better now. Having Marinella had made it easier. She is quite the sweetheart, as the whole school already knows. But my point here is, Mr. Potter, having gone through what most of you had, I also know what it feels like. And I know that the last thing that you need in someone to lick your wounds for you. And I know too, like your friends, are trying their best to be strong. However, we have to recognize that some are not as strong as we are. Some people need a little push, even a severe one, for them to realize that they can go beyond what they thought they could only do. Do you understand me now, Mr. Potter?"

"I think so." Harry understood perfectly well.

"Very well. You may now go. And just to add, this conversation will not change how I will treat you in class, understood?" She said genuinely smiling now.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry grinned back.

* * *

"What did she want?" Ginny asked as soon as Harry sat with them.

"Nothing. We just talked." Harry knew he was being vague. He wasn't sure if he should repeat his conversation with Professor Gadrev.

"About what?"

"I can't really say."

"C'mon, Harry," Ron pried.

"Okay, let's just say she's not as bad as we think she is, okay?"

"Fine. But mind you, you'll have to explain to us some time," Hermione said.

"I will just not now." Harry promised.

"That's good enough for me. Pass the soup." Ginny asked.

* * *

AN: Really sorry this was late. From all the creative juices last week I just had none of that this week but hey, I got it all together in the end. Anyway, I know Harry lost his Firebolt but I'd like to think he still has it. So yes, his Firebolt is still alive in this story! (I mean c'mon, it was a gift from Sirius! Yes, I'm sentimental that way) Oh, and the new Gryffindor Quidditch members Megan Faraday and Pauliana Luck are based on some amazingly sporty schoolmates I had back in high school. Here's to wishing you a superb day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks! ~ E


	13. Versus

"No, you're not doing rounds tonight. You're sick and I already told Neville and Anastasia," Ron firmly said to Hermione.

Hermione had spent a night in the Hospital Wing for coming down with a fever and flu, which plague about a dozen more students after the last Hogsmeade visit. The gang visited her during breaks and filled her in with the things they did in class and some homework, which she started to do straight away.

"But don't you have Quidditch practice tonight? I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would discharge me. I don't feel unwell anymore."

"It's okay. Neville and Anastasia are splitting tonight so Neville can cover our shift. And you look tired as ever, however, fine you feel. Rest, okay?" Ron started to piling Hermione's books and half made essays at the corner of her bed. "Homework can wait, at least for tonight. Rest, okay?"

"Okay."

Ron kissed her temple goodbye and she gave him one of her brightest smiles.

* * *

"How's Hermione doing?" Harry asked when Ron arrived at the pitch.

"She's okay. Madame Pomfrey says she's free to go tomorrow."

"That's great!" Ginny said happily. "Now can we start? I want to end early today. It's getting colder every night."

Harry blew his whistle and assembled the team. The first game of the season as always was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Having seen a quite disappointing line up for the Slytherin team, Harry was quite pleased but he didn't want to take any chances.

Harry practiced with Peakes and Coote who both needed a lot of refreshing and reflexing of their Beater potentials. The Chasers and Ron were practicing together as well. As the hour passed each members' difficulties were fleshed out. The Beaters have definitely improved from the last time Harry worked with them. Megan was fast and light but still had to work on her blocking and offense methods while Pauliana needed to work on her aim and speed. Ron was much more confident and his Keeping skills were at his peak. But Harry was most proud of Ginny. Everyone knew she was one of the best fliers a Hogwarts team ever had. She can manage her Comet and Harry's Firebolt with ease and her moves were quick and fluid. She was the most improved player in the team and everyone seems to agree.

"That was wicked amazing, Ginny! Where did you learn how to do that?" Megan praised once Ginny landed gracefully from a perfect dive that both made Ron and Harry pale.

"Oh, that was just nothing. Just trying something new," Ginny said blushing.

"You have to teach us that!" Pauliana exclaimed.

Once practice was over, Harry was confident that they would win the game against Slytherin. They headed back to the locker rooms quite tired but happy.

"Too tired for a walk?" Harry asked Ginny once she emerged from the girls' locker rooms.

"Nope. C'mon, where to?"

They ended up lying by the lake looking up at the black blanket of the sky that was dotted with a million tiny lights. This was one of Ginny's favorite things to do every time they go out for a walk. Sometimes she'd climb a tree just to get a closer look. Harry joked about her being half centaur for her offbeat habit.

"It reminds me of home," Ginny would say which was true because every night at the Burrow the stars can be clearly seen. "The reason I sneak up to fly was also for this, you know."

"You're not dozing off, are you?" Ginny started to say after some minutes of silence.

"No, I'm here." Harry replied.

"So, Christmas break is coming up, will you be coming over?"

"Definitely. But I don't think I should stay. There's Mrs. Tonks and Teddy. God, I miss Teddy so much. I hope he still remembers me when we get back."

"Don't worry about it. He adores you as much as you do him. Remember what Mrs. Tonks said in her letters? That he misses you and asks for you and was constantly having tantrums the first few days when you're away."

"Yeah," Harry said smiling. He simply can't wait to play with his adorable baby godson again. But there was something he should do first before completely immersing himself with Christmas spirit.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked, feeling the tension creeping up Harry's body.

"I'm going away for a few days before I settle for Christmas break. Alone," Harry said as coherently and quickly as he can.

"Harry – "

"It's nothing like that. I'm planning to visit my dad's place. I've actually thought about it for a while and contacted the caretaker there," Harry quickly added when he saw Ginny's grave reaction.

"Are you sure about this? Did you tell anyone about this yet? We know the war is over but there are still some dark wizards out there who want you hurt, Harry. And there are many more who want you safe," Ginny said softly.

"I know. I already checked with Kingsley about it. You don't have to worry. If there's anything I'm sure about, it's this. And you're the first person I told this to. I'd break it to your parents once break begins and I'll tell Ron and Hermione as soon as I find the time."

"And, Mrs. Tonks?"

"I'd have to tell her beforehand. We do live in the same roof."

"Are you really sure about this? Do you want me to come along?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And thanks but I think this is something I should do on my own."

"You don't always have to do it by yourself, you know. We're all here for you."

"I know."

"Okay. But if you change your mind you know where to find me."

"Yes, ma'am." He drew her closer and kissed the tops of her hair.

"Harry?" Ginny slightly pulled herself up, lying on her stomach with her elbows on his front.

"Yes?" In the dark Harry could see the familiar blazing look she gave him and for some reason he felt his heart beating faster.

Ginny opened her mouth but no words came out. In the dark Harry can feel her hesitating. "Is there something you wanted to say?" He asked softly.

"Just that… don't be gone too long, alright?"

"Alright." He pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

"I still don't think you should go there alone. It's much too dangerous, Harry!" Hermione said indignantly. Harry just broke to them the news of visiting his father's place. Harry wasn't surprise with Hermione's reaction at all. He actually expected it. "Ron, say something!"

"I'm not a hundred percent about this, mate, but if it means this much to you then go for it," Ron said avoiding Hermione's glaring stare.

"Ron!"

"Hermione, just leave it alone, okay? Harry can do whatever he wants," Ginny said.

"I'm surprised you're fine with this after everything that has happened!" Hermione retorted.

"What do you mean?" Ginny snapped back.

"Don't act like you don't know, Ginny. You're better than that. You know what I mean!"

Harry laid a hand over Ginny's shoulder to keep her from fueling the argument. She didn't say anything but gave the other girl a look filled with much dislike.

"Okay, just calm down," Harry started to say. "I'll be fine. I promise. Kingsley helped me arranged the visit. There's no need to fuss about it."

"Oh, Harry, please!" Hermione stormed out of the common room.

"I'll sort her out. That's just how she is, you know," Ron said wearily.

"I know." Harry replied. Ron gave him a pat on the back and started to look for Hermione.

"I think I'm going to head back to bed now. I'm tired." Ginny started dumping things in her bag unceremoniously.

"Gin…"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Something's been bothering you and you're not telling me about it. What's up?"

She gave him a sad helpless look. "Maybe next time. I can't do this right now." She kissed his cheek and headed to the girl's dormitory.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny did not talk for the rest of the week. Ron and Harry tried their best to find a common ground for both girls but decided it was best to leave them in their own pace. Luna and Anastasia tried to help too but all they could offer was to switch partners for DADA to avoid accidents.

Their last practice before the match didn't go as smoothly as Harry wanted. Ginny was in a foul mood and was missing all her shots. Megan and Pauliana were too scared to point these things out to her and Ron's patience was wearing off.

"It's because you're blocking the wrong hoop, you idiot!" Ginny berated Ron.

"I'm suppose to block where you're going to shoot, stupid!" Ron shouted back.

Ginny drew her wand but Ron stayed firm in his broom.

"Hey! Cut it out both of you," Harry said flying in between the siblings. "Put away your wand, Gin."

She didn't.

"Now!"

She gave a resigned sigh and tucked back her wand in her robes.

"Grounds," Harry said softly this time.

Once he and Ginny landed, Harry figured it was better to be straightforward with her. "What's going on, Gin? You're performing badly and we can't have this tonight or in tomorrow's game. Look, if this is about you and Hermione, I suggest you keep some of that girl pride of yours and apologize."

"Girl pride? Apologize?" She was angry but Harry wasn't backing down. "If you recalled, I was the one on your side and then you come here and tell me I'm proud? That I'm the one who's suppose to apologize?!"

"Hey, someone needs to make the first move sometime. You can't keep this up. You've been friends far too long to let one single argument end everything," Harry said as reasonably and as calmly as he can.

"If you haven't noticed, what she said was a low blow for me! Why are you on her side anyway?" She was almost yelling now and her eyes were starting to look shiny.

"I didn't understand what you were talking about, okay? And I'm not on anyone's side," Harry replied gently.

"You know you can be really dense sometimes." Harry felt his temper bubbling from her cold words.

"Then make me understand." She didn't say anything. "I'm going to ask Demelza tonight to be your reserve tomorrow. If you're still going to act like this in the game, I'm kicking you off."

Harry flew back to the pitch without a second glance.

* * *

Harry and Ginny didn't talk the next day. Breakfast was an awkward limbo with Harry waking up early in a foul disposition to avoid Ginny. When she arrived with puffy eyes Harry didn't even look at her and turned to leave. Everything broke lose at the alarmed expressions of Ron and Hermione.

As if they never fought, Hermione was at the red headed girl's side in an instant just sitting there silently, ready to show support. Ron stalked after his best friend.

"Man, what did you do? I thought you just told her off not made her cry! Ginny never cries!" Ron said indignantly.

"She cried? I didn't mean to – I thought… Dammit." Harry could feel guilt and panic closing up his throat and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Look, mate, I don't want to go big brother on you just get it fixed soon," Ron said his tone relaxing.

"Yeah, I will. If you need me, I'll be in the locker rooms…"

Harry wanted to talk to Ginny before the match but everything was happening so fast and the tension and adrenaline building up in the Gryffindor team was almost tangible. After the traditional pep talk with the team Harry decided their talk could wait. Besides Ginny was busy giving last minute reminders and reassurances to the new Chasers.

The game between Gryffindor and Slytherin went well but Harry thought they could have done better. It ended with a two hundred margin in favor of Gryffindor with an injured Paulina who took a Bludger on her side. Ginny scored most of the goals and Ron saved most from Slytherin's. The team detoured to the Hospital Wing to check on Paulina before heading to the common room for the celebration.

Harry fell behind the crowd waiting for Ginny who was lagging by the rowdy Gryffindors. When he caught sight of her flaming red hair, he didn't waver in his approach. He stopped right in front of her. Wordlessly, they both made their way on Hogwarts' grounds on their usual spot near the lake.

Ginny' arms were folded and she was looking down on her shoes.

"I'm sorry, Gin." Harry said helplessly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who is supposed to be sorry. I lost my temper and I said stupid things I didn't mean," Ginny said gruffly, still looking at her shoes.

"Still. I can't stand us fighting. I can't stand seeing you hurt because of me." Harry hugged her close and relaxed when he felt her arms around him. The stinging guilt he'd been feeling the whole day fading away and replaced with relief and something else. "You did great today, by the way. Slytherin didn't have the chance."

"Thanks, Captain."

* * *

AN: A friend of mine suggested to put some Hinny and Romione moments and she said she enjoyed this one and wanted me to do more pieces of it. What do you guys think? Of course the story won't completely turn into a teenage love thing... just part of it :) I guess, it is inevitable to write such events. Relationships and love most especially is the highlight of the series. Reviews are always welcomed. Thanks! ~ E


End file.
